Cambio de chicas
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Hay una persona a la que Loan siempre ha temido aún más que s su madre cuando era niña. Una plaga le hará ver que, a veces, el universo sólo desea ver a uno arder mientras otros disfrutan el show, sobre todo si ESA persona está implicada (secuela de "El video de Loan") (Clasificado M por sexualidad) (Advertencia: Loudcest)
1. Pesadilla en el cuarto de Loan

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

**_Cambio de chicas_**

**_Pesadilla en el cuarto de Loan_**

**Ciudad de Nueva York, Nueva York**

**11 de julio de 2040**

**Zona de embarques de _Gambler e Hijos_**

**5:00 pm**

_Lo mejor de las mamás es que, no importa lo que hagas, siempre te perdonan._

_-Pauley Perrette, actriz estadounidense._

El insecto, venido desde Europa con un piano bastante costoso hecho en Austria, buscaba cómo sobrevivir a un ambiente hostil. Sin comida, sin apenas movilidad, aprovechó que uno de los titánicos organismos que cargaban esos hábitats tan rectos como mullidos. Ideales para su especie.

Necesita comer. El ente, un humano de piel morena clara, decidió descansar en el sillón a donde estaba . No le preocupa, pues le da lo mismo si es más grande o si el evidente olor le demuestra que es mejor anfitrión. Podrá saciar su hambre, su sed y ese impulso por encontrar pareja para reproducirse.

Siente una sacudida. No le tomó mucho tiempo comer, pero ahora siente esa necesidad. A falta de un macho, siempre puede pasar por un ciclo un tanto penoso pero necesario. Necesita un refugio, y ese enorme bloque de madera que carga parece prometedor.

Sólo un esfuerzo mínimo para empezar su ciclo de vida. Caminar por dos minutos y alojarse con toda tranquilidad en su nuevo hogar.

Un nuevo y acogedor hogar…

~o~

Alguna vez, viendo un show de telerrealidad, Loan escuchó decir que el universo a veces puede dar un regalo. Nunca creyó eso en realidad, pues la fuerza que mueve el mundo, sea lo que sea, la ha tratado mal en estos días.

Por principio de cuentas, las Pingrey dejaron Royal Woods para salir también de vacaciones. Al parecer, el que Chantal fuese menor que ella misma por un año no solo fue algo que le afectaría el curso entrante por la diferencia de un curso a favor suyo, sino que la rubia ceniza no le dio pista de su paradero vacacional. Tener a alguien con quien hablar el siguiente curso quedó descartado.

Luego, el asunto de buscarse un empleo de verano. Lori no la quería encerrada en casa todo el verano, y tanto Bobby como Lincoln y Ronnie Anne respaldaron la decisión de la rubia. De seis empleos que tuvo, no resistió cinco hasta ahora. Y el sexto, ser asistente de su tía Luan, parece prometedor... o eso creyó.

Apenas abre la puerta, entra arrastrando la remera del añejo _Negocios Graciosos_ sin ganas de seguir trabajando para su tía. De nuevo, la casa es toda para ella, y necesita algo más fuerte que el último video que grabara, a escondidas, de sus padres biológicos compartiendo la cama solos.

-De verdad apesto -solloza la rubia, más para sí que para cualquier persona que pudiera escucharla-. ¡No sé por qué tía Luan me contrató, si no puedo hacer nada bien!

Por casi media hora, no dejó de autocompadecerse. Arrojó la remera al cesto de basura del recibidor, mientras un arrendajo se posa en la ventana. No teniendo ganas siquiera de masturbarse espiando al matrimonio gay del edificio de enfrente, solo se dejó caer en el sofá con el trasero apuntando hacia la puerta de la cocina, recargada sobre el descanso.

La doctora Trubisky... la psicóloga que ella y su familia han estado viendo no creería que se enamoró de un chico de once años. De creerlo, sabría que el mejor lugar para ello sería el reformatorio hasta el día de su cumpleaños, la prisión en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho. Gente como ella es una botana apetecible para los guardias, las internas lesbianas... la sola idea le causa un ataque de ansiedad. Y todo porque su Leia... esa endemoniada princesita plástica, no es nada más sino la fuente de la mitad de sus pesadillas, las que no incluyen a sus padres detenidos por violaciones reiteradas, estupro, incesto o los tres.

Sin cambiar la posición, Loan empezó a cabecear de sueño. Las horas de meterse en la piel de _SilverBunny24_, las noches de porno y videojuegos y la brevedad de sus noches de sueño al fin comienzan a cobrarle factura. Los nervios, destrozados por toda la tensión acumulada, apenas le responden, por lo que apenas notó cuando su madre recién entró, de la mano de Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahora, cariño? -pregunta Lori, vestida con un viejo pantalón de embarazo pardo y un blusón azul cielo.

-Créanme, no querrán saber qué pasó -respondió Loan, sin abandonar su patética postura.

-Linda, nada puede perturbarnos -interviene Ronnie Anne, vistiendo ella ropa deportiva morada y negra-. Digo, sabes bien qué hacemos.

-No te preocupes, cielo -secunda Lincoln, un poco ojeroso-. Sabes que de aquí nada sale.

-¿E-en serio? -los tres asienten en respuesta- B... bien... la tía Luan me d... d-d-despidió.

La mirada incrédula de sus padres y su madre putativa no da crédito a lo dicho por la joven. De nuevo, una buena idea para mantener alejada a Loan de sus consolas (y aligerar la cuenta del servicio eléctrico) se fue por el drenaje.

-Voy a hablar con... -empieza Lori.

-Dijo que soy la peor asistente que tuvo -solloza de nuevo Loan-. Dice que ni tía Leni o tía Lynn eran tan malas.

-Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera, Loan -Lincoln, un tanto filosófico, se sienta junto a la cabeza de su hija.

-Le pegué fuego al chico que me gustaba -la chica sorbe sus mocos-. Con las velas del pastel.

-Seguro él entende...

-T-tiene... ¡Tiene once años! -la voz de la gamer termina por quebrarse en llanto.

Oír eso de su propia hija le sorprende. Nunca había llegado al extremo de prender fuego a nadie los dos días que trabajó como mesera en el restaurante del abuelo Lynn, ni de buscar algo con menores los cinco días que pasara trabajando como adjunta de Jordan en el zoológico de contacto.

~o~

El color de los muros del consultorio siempre se le antojó deprimente. La doctora Trubisky no puede sino llevarse una mano a la frente. Tener que darle terapia a Loan le resulta mucho más entretenido que soportar a sus pacientes regulares. Convictos, celadores, Calliope McBride... todos ellos aburridos, sin gracia. La "Hija del Pecado" (forma en que le gusta llamarla, sin connotaciones insultantes), por el contrario, siempre le ha hecho la tarde, por perezosa que la joven acuda con ella.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó solícita Gail, quien no se contuvo para forzar una sonrisa.

-Bueno... es que... yo... -la joven empezó a temblar, nerviosa.

-Sabes que por tener secreto profesional no quiere decir que no confíes en mí -exhorta la delgada mujer-, así que puedes estar tranquila.

-¿En serio?

-Mira, no he hablado con nadie sobre tus padres o de cómo sus parejas se integraron. ¿Eso sirve de algo?

-Bueno, si... pero esto... creo q-que es d-d-delicado -la psicóloga no hace sino arquear una ceja.

-Respira profundo -invita la pelinegra.

-N-no puedo mantener un trabajo de verano -confiesa Loan-. He... he tenido problemas... ¿puedo? -pregunta, viendo un cierto adorno usual en oficinas, consistente en una serie de esferas colgadas de un hilo una tras otra en una estructura de metal.

-Preferiría que no, Loan -niega Gail-. El sonido de las esferas no me gusta. ¿Puedes enlistar los trabajos que has llevado hasta ahora y los motivos de sus despidos?

Algo así la pone nerviosa, aún cuando la doctora le insiste en respirar profundamente.

-Intenté estar en la freidora de _La Hamburguesa del Eructo_... -detalla la joven-. Casi... casi provoqué un incendio.

-¿Alguno donde no hubiera familiares implicados?

-Fue el p-primero -se sincera la rubia-. Estuve un tiempo con el abuelo Lynn...

-¿Y a quién se le ocurre preparar una piña strogonoff? -se queja la psicóloga, recordando la severa alergia que padece.

-... estuve en una estación de servicio...

-¿Puedes describir cada sitio?

-_La Hamburguesa_... ya sabe cómo es. El restaurante del abuelo Lynn... s-s-ser mesera me... me hizo odiar las faldas y la ropa a-ajustada. El dueño de la estación de servicio m-me daba miedo...

-¿Hizo algo indebido? -pregunta la doctora.

-El... el me de-descontaba medio día por retrasos y tonterías como no servirle cuando q-quiere.

-¿Terminaste pagando por trabajar? -la joven asiente- Continua.

-N-n-n-no pude contenerme en el zoológico d-de c-contacto.

-¿Y eso es a causa de...?

-Me gustan los niños... demasiado.

-¿Y sobre tus últimos empleos?

-Latiendadeelectrónica -Loan habló demasiado rápido, a lo que Gail frunce el ceño- L... la tienda de electrónica. Asusté a un cliente por... por... por cómo lo traté.

-Siguiente...

-Bueno... también está el negocio de tía Luan -termina de enlistar la joven-. Ella me d-despidió.

-No me sorprende. Tu tía no dejaba de contar chistes malos en cada sesión antes de irse.

-Ese fue el peor.

-¿Qué pasó para que te despidieran?

-Quemé sin querer al... al chico que me gustaba -mientras hablaba, Loan empezó a temblar.

-No debió ser tan grave.

-Tenía once años.

-Eso... eso lo cambia todo.

Pasó un minuto entero para que Gail buscara algo en los cajones de su escritorio. Loan solo esperaba que ella no se tardara en llamar a algún oficial y la detuviera. La idea de llevar esposas y uniforme naranja... por un momento, le llamó la atención.

-No suelo hacer esto a menudo -dijo la psicóloga, sacando un par de blu-ray UHD, algo viejos-. Pero... solo lo hago porque se trata de ti.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un interno me lo dio a guardar. Son ¿cómo decirlo? Películas porno.

-Eso no es nuevo -se mofa Loan, manteniendo un poco su ansiedad a raya.

-Créeme, son del tipo que no quieres ver.

-¡Dígame que no son de zoofilia o sadomasoquismo! -la joven, desesperada, se aferra a sus rodillas.

-No soy nada afecta a la terapia de contacto directo -la psicóloga trata de deshacer el agarre de la chica-, y no es algo de lo primero. Es... peor. Si es posible, es algo que quiero que veamos juntas en condiciones más propicias para una sesión de choque. Si esto no sirve de mucho, entonces tendré que canalizarte con alguien más competente.

Varias de las peores posibilidades de su lista de cosas que podrían salir mal, con esto, se está confirmando. Si hay algo peor para ella que ver bestialismo, necrofilia o la posibilidad de que el resto de su familia descubra que sus padres biológicos son hermanos, son dos cosas. Soportar a Leia y que alguien que no sea de su total confianza vaya a su hogar. Odiaría ver que su habitación, su pequeño santuario, sea hollado por cualquiera (posibilidad número tres de su lista). Tanto peor si eso se combina con la decimoquinta, ver pornografía con alguien mayor, y la segunda, recibir visitas de alguien que no sea de su círculo más íntimo.

-¿Crees que pueda pasar tu papá? -pide Gail, antes de aclarar- El señor Santiago, si es posible, solo para dejar algunas cosas en claro, y quiero que no le digas a nadie que mañana voy a ir a tu casa. ¿Está bien?

-Si, doctora

Apenas saliendo, buscó con la mirada a su padrastro. Si bien el ser producto de incesto y aceptarlo hace unos meses es una idea a la que no se ha terminado de acostumbrar, no por ello le ha perdido el afecto.

-¿Ya terminaron? -pregunta el latino, ansioso por irse.

-De hecho... quiere hablar contigo -contesta la muchacha, un poco nerviosa.

Sin más, Bobby solo le acaricia la cabeza y le da un beso en la frente antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

La sala de espera no es lo que se considera algo alegre. Si la han llevado a ese sitio por sugerencia del consejero escolar, era más por el hecho de que la doctora Trubisky estaba más acostumbrada a soportar los problemas que un entorno hostil, los jóvenes son sus pacientes favoritos y, por encima de todo, resultó tener una tarifa accesible. Unos pocos pósters con aves libres, puestos con la idea de animar a los familiares de los internos, no resultan tan alegres como pareciera ser la intención original.

Mientras escucha hablar a la doctora y a Bobby, no presta atención a quienes entran y salen de los otros dos despachos. Internos de ambos sexos, un par de chicos que apenas le dirigen la palabra en la escuela y una jovencita de unos quince años que, sabe, tiene síndrome de Tourette.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta, hecha más como un saludo, le suena muy familiar. Altiva, orgullosa, pretenciosa a pesar de sentirse abatida por no cumplir su sueño de ser supermodelo... nada le intimida como puede hacerlo Lola, y peor cuando lleva a ese (considera la rubia con razón) pequeño monstruo que llama hija.

-V-vine a tomar terapia, t-tía -responde nerviosa Loan.

-Tan rarita como siempre -añade una pecosa niña de unos seis años, peinada la dorada melena en coletas gemelas y vestida de blusa blanca, chaleco azul y falda rosa a cuadros.

-Más respeto, cariño -reprende Lola, sin perder la sonrisa-. Ella no tiene la culpa de ser como es.

-¿Y porqué no es morena como el tío Roberto?

-¿Quieres quedarte sin dinero por dos meses? -amenaza la rubia mayor.

-No, mami.

-Entonces no hables hasta que Gail te diga -instruye la otrora reina infantil de belleza-. Dime, Loan. ¿Por qué no seguiste con tu tía?

-No tengo n-nada que decirte sobre eso -dijo la geek.

-Como sea, no es mi asunto -declara desdeñosa la mujer-. ¿Cómo ha estado tu madre?

-El ginecólogo le d-dijo que debe estar en cama antes de que... de que...

-¿Embarazo de alto riesgo?

-Si.

-Ojalá no salga tan rarita y estirada como tú -insulta abiertamente Leia.

-Terminando con Gail, vamos directo con la abuela Rita, señorita.

-¿Qué? -la niña protesta- ¡Pero va a ser aburrido! ¡Va a hacerme leerle su novela!

-Eso te ganas por querer hacerte la graciosita -reprende Lola-. Además, bien valdrá tu dinero por dos meses.

-¡¿En serio?!

-¡Siguiente! -llama Bobby, saliendo del despacho.

~o~

-Por favor, Roberto, tome asiento.

A pesar del tiempo de conocerla, no deja de sentir nervioso. Desde aquella lejana borrachera de Año Nuevo, había sido paciente suyo. Si bien el sexo había sido bueno hasta donde pudo recordar, no se sintió cómodo de ver, más allá de que su concuño fuera a quien Lori se le entregó, cómo enterró su miembro en la humanidad de Lincoln.

La primera vez que la vio, en sesión grupal, le sorprendió saber que trata con presos, sobre todo jóvenes a los que agredieran en las celdas o en las regaderas. Gracias a ella, le fue posible procesar, poco a poco mas no del todo, la posibilidad de que fuera bisexual, o por lo menos hetero bi curioso. Tratar con el asunto de Loan, por otro lado...

Vio a la doctora Trubisky. La mujer, ya a las puertas de su quinta década, no deja de anotar lo que pareciera su diagnóstico para con Loan. Más en específico, de la sesión del día. Ya estaba enterado de la mala racha de su hija en el terreno laboral, por lo que el diagnóstico que dé puede ser el principio de una terapia más completa.

-Y... -dice Bobby, tras dos minutos de silencio-... ¿que tal la cita?

-Voy a ser clara, Roberto -terminando de escribir, Gail no tuvo de otra que dejar de escribir-. Loan necesita un poco de vida real.

-Tiene la...

-Está bien que tenga amigos en las redes sociales, pero su inseguridad laboral está en riesgo de reventar.

-Perdón, pero yo creí que...

-Lo diré de otra forma -la psicóloga se acomoda los lentes-. No ha durado en los sitios en los que trabaja porque no ha sabido... interactuar de forma directa con la gente y canalizar sus intereses. Prácticamente no tiene amigos y está a punto de caer en dos categorías un tanto peligrosas.

-¿Como cuales?

-Me dijo que el chico que le gustaba tiene once años -la doctora se ve obligada a leer lo escrito antes-, y le prendió fuego por accidente. Antes, ya había tenido problemas con el zoológico de contacto en el que trabajó. ¿Sabe bien por qué?

-Bueno, del zoológico creo que fue por un chico que le quitó de encima un cerdo muy "cariñoso".

-¿Y la fiesta con su cuñada?

-No, nada.

-Siempre ha habido menores implicados, Roberto -soltó Gail sin miramientos-. Salvo la _Hamburguesa del Eructo_ y el incidente con su abuelo, siempre hubo niños de por medio. ¿Han considerado traerla para una sesión grupal?

-Si no hay de otra...

-Quisiera dejarle a Loan una tarea -sin más, la psicóloga se levanta y busca entre sus cosas una vieja cámara de bolsillo-. Quiero... que me traiga cinco fotos de diez cosas que le llamen la atención. Impresas, si se puede, para no comprometer su seguridad personal y la de ustedes cuatro.

-Ni hablar de la suya -repuso irónico Bobby.

-¿Prefiere a la doctora López? -amaga la mujer, tomando asiento y tirando su taza de café en el proceso.

-Ni de broma.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la semana -despide Gail, armando un pequeño desastre mientras limpia el café derramado.

-Claro, doc.

-¿Podría llamar al siguiente paciente, si es tan amable?

Suspirado, el moreno decide aceptar algo innegable. Loan, en serio, necesita ganar un poco de seguridad. Más allá de la gente que suele conocer en línea, las pocas personas con quien la adolescente trata fuera del círculo familiar son la hija de Carol, aquella chica McBride (aunque no le agrade), sus profesores y los comerciantes con quienes suele tratar en las tiendas de videojuegos y el mercado de pulgas. En teoría, tiene una buena vida social, pero no intima lo suficiente con gente fuera de esos lugares.

-¡Siguiente! -llamó, antes de ver a su cuñada y a su sobrina discutir con Loan.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Bobby? -pregunta Lola, a manera de saludo.

-Tenemos el tiempo algo apretado, Lola -corta el latino, sabiendo que la hoy modelo es mucho más implacable que un polígrafo sueco-. Se supone que mi niña y yo iríamos al centro comercial.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó con la pequeña larguirucha? -pregunta incisiva Leia, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su propia madre.

-Nada que les interese saber. ¿Nos vamos, Bebé?

-P-pensé que... nuncalopedirías -dijo Loan, casi gritando y tirando del brazo de su padrastro.

Por curioso que fuera, Bobby sabe bien que Leia no es cono otras niñas de su edad. Mejor dicho, que esa miniatura potenciada de su cuñada no es sino el producto de un mero accidente que tuvo Lincoln casi once meses antes de aquellas vacaciones en Los Angeles. Un accidente del que, por desgracia, su hermana tiene algunos detalles.

~x~

_Hace siete años..._

Con un tiempo lluvioso, el que no se atreviera a dejar solos a su hermana y concuño solos en la habitación que Lola les prestó era algo confortante. La carrera de Lola como modelo le ha redituado lo suficiente para que, en Acción de Gracias, los invitara para una de las cenas más suntuosas que hayan tenido oportunidad en mucho tiempo desde el primer año que Lori estuvo lejos de casa.

No evita sentirse nervioso, pues los ruidos procedentes de su propio departamento en fechas recientes le deja en claro que ella la pasa bastante bien, sobre todo por el mero hecho de ser ella quien lleve los pantalones en casa.

Caso contrario es el suyo. Apenas recibió la noticia de que tendrían problemas para tener un hijo propio. Busca desfogar un poco esa necesidad, pero no deseaba ser un hombre infiel por mucho que la nueva secretaria del jefe de su departamento en la oficina se le insinúe. Lo feo, para el, es la indicación que les diera el ginecólogo de turno. De preferencia, alegó, deberá evitar cualquier actividad sexual o laboral intensas por un largo tiempo. Mucho menos debía permitir que Lori acumule presiones del despacho con esa demanda por plagio contra Luna y aquella chica rubia con quien vive.

Durante la madrugada, había salido al baño del segundo piso. Se sorprendió que Lola instalara en aquella casa un baño sencillo por piso, más uno muy suntuoso en su propia habitación.

-¡Ocupado! -escuchó gritar a Luna, quien soltó una inusual flatulencia que precedió a un sonido mucho más pastoso sobre el que prefirió no indagar.

Los únicos baños disponibles, por desgracia, eran el del primer piso, ocupado también, y el del cuarto de las gemelas. Tal pareciera que a esas dos, pensó, no las separarán ni aún pagando a ambas el dinero suficiente para vivir aunque sea en casas contiguas.

En cuanto entró, vio tanto a Lana, durmiendo en una cama con evidente incomodidad al estar acostumbrada a hacerlo sin tanto lujo, como la luz del baño encendida. Lo peor, escuchó voces del interior.

-… lo que pasó entre tú y Lori es demasiado jugoso para dejarlo pasar -oyó decir a Lola con tono persuasivo-. No son tan listos como siempre quisieron creer.

-Lo que haya pasado esa noche es mi asunto -protestó Lincoln. Bobby siempre se había convencido, gracias a la terapia, que él no tuvo la culpa de aquella borrachera que trajo a Loan al mundo-. ¿A ti que puede importarte eso?

-Sabes que siempre he sido una chismosa -afirmó Lola-. Cosas como que Luna incendió por accidente un bar de jugos o que Lily se la pasó de fiesta en fiesta antes de saber que reprobaría la preparatoria son una cosa que pude contar a mamá sin problemas, ¡pero esto! -rió con ligereza- Va a costarte mucho mi silencio.

Viendo a su concuño titubear, rogó porque se dignara a abrir la cartera. Preferiría que pague para salvaguardar su matrimonio y el de su hermana antes que a él y a Lincoln los encierren por violación, a Loan la lleven a un hogar temporal y Lori cuente con una orden de restricción a perpetuidad.

-No sé que es lo que quieres -dijo el peliblanco-, pero si alguien va a hablar, seré yo.

-No hace falta, Lincoln -señaló Lola, desatando con un mundano gesto su bata de baño, revelando ante él y, sin saberlo a su mudo testigo, un cuerpo deliciosamente torneado apenas cubierto por un juego de lencería rosado y blanco-. Sé que, cuando hables sólo, irás a prisión. Y eso no me divertiría más de lo que a Lori le gustó.

"¿Cómo rayos lo supo?", pensó Bobby, asustado por semejante sospecha.

Al verla sentándose en el borde de la tina, su cuerpo reaccionó con una dolorosa erección. Era la primera vez, en toda su vida, que no pasaba algo similar con nadie desde que la maestra DiMartino se presentó a clase de gimnasia a días de pedirle a Lori que fuera su novia, y la primera que le pasaba con cualquiera de las hermanas de Lori.

-Éste es el trato, rarito -ofreció Lola, desabrochando su sostén para desarmar cualquier oposición-. Tú me das lo mismo que le diste a Lori, y a cambio mi cuerpo será tuyo siempre que lo quieras, excepto hoy.

-¿Y por qué precisamente hoy?

-Sólo para aclarar -remató la rubia-, hoy tú eres mío. Sin reservas. Y si tu esposa te pregunta, dile que fuiste a comer algo del áspic de camarón que quedó de la cena. Así que cierra la boca y déjame prepararte un baño.

Sin mediar palabra, vio a Lola abrir la llave del agua caliente y, acto seguido, ir directo a cerrar la puerta.

Sabía por Lori que meterse en problemas con Lola es una abierta invitación a que sus propios y más turbios secretos sean expuestos a la luz pública. Tanto más en su precaria posición al respecto de Loan, no debería exponerse a eso.

-Debió ser un ronquido de Lana -murmuró Lola, desdeñosa, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Desconoció si fue por suerte o porque sentía morbo por aquél incidente, pero no se movió en tanto los chapoteos, gemidos y gritos continuaron. Se sorprendió incluso de ver que Lana nunca se dio cuenta de absolutamente nada, quedándose hasta que los primeros rayos de luz empezaron a iluminar la estancia.

~x~

A todo esto, Bobby se mantuvo como simple testigo, aunque malinterpretó un poco. No ignoró entonces que Lincoln cedió al chantaje de Lola, ni mucho menos que, a los ocho meses y medio de aquella noche, nacería una preciosa niña... una que ignora de quién es hija y, con toda seguridad, ha estado sobre Loan desde hace dos años. Sobre ella, lo único que pudo hacer es negarse a creerlo y hacer de cuenta que jamás pasó.

Temblorosa, Loan solo atinó a abrazar su brazo, buscando cierto consuelo. Esos ocasionales choques con Leia no suelen terminar bien, y la ansiedad por alejarse de ella lo más que pudiera es una clara señal de que necesita despejarse.

-¿No íbamos al centro comercial, papá? -quiso saber la joven, sudorosa por la ansiedad.

-Cambio de planes, Bebé -suspira Bobby-. Tu tía cambió todo el plan.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Loan solo pudo cruzarse de brazos. Los planes que tenía para esa tarde se limitaban a ver una tienda de electrónica por un par de auriculares inalámbricos que viera en remate de camino a casa la tarde anterior.

Horas más tarde, la cena en el comedor del departamento que comparten Lincoln y Ronnie Anne fue algo silencioso. El mutismo imperante solo se rompía con el chocar de los cubiertos contra la vajilla, el crujir de los tallos de apio crudo bañados en aderezo ranchero de frijol y el constante sonido de los cinco masticando, apenas salpicado por un ocasional "pásame la sal" o el crujir del pan.

La breve charla de la tarde, tanto con Bobby como con Loan, fue demasiado incómoda. Ambos tienen una idea de lo manipuladora, chismosa y artera que era Lola, y la gamer sabe de primera mano, tras la última reunión familiar, lo implacable que Leia suele ser. Para ella, es una suerte que no la tengan que ver mas que una o dos veces al año, entre la obligada reunión familiar y la opcional reunión en Navidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que quiso la doctora T? -pregunta por fin Lincoln. Bobby y Loan apenas y prestaron atención- Público dificil. ¿Saben a quién me encontré en la tienda?

-Ahora no, papá -se queja Loan, nerviosa por recordar el choque con Leia.

-¿No tienes unos pies que masajear? -corta Lori, a quien el embarazo no le ha sentado tan bien apenas entrado al tercer trimestre.

-Disculpa por querer romper el hielo -el peliblanco apenas y se molestó, tomando una nueva porción de croquetas de pescado-, pero hasta donde supe Mollie Nordberg casi nos descubre por esos masajes.

-¿Mollie quién? -pregunta Bobby, un poco falto de noticias.

-La mujerzuela del 23, en el piso de abajo -detalla Ronnie, molesta-. Tengo un pequeño asuntito qué arreglar con ella.

-¿El sabotaje a tu discurso de graduación de la Central?

-¿Puedo retirarme? -pide Loan.

-Solo si me llevas a mi recámara, Loan -pide Lori, queriendo evitar una discusión mayor.

-Nos encontramos a Lola y a Leia en el consultorio -soltó el mayor de los cuatro.

De haber tenido un momento para soltar semejante bomba, la hora de la cena no es el mejor momento, mucho menos si es para hablarse de tres cosas en concreto. Consultas, el posible mal día de alguna de las chicas y Leia.

-¿Leia? -los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron como platos.

El peliblanco está al tanto de su relación paterna, al igual que su cuñado. La sola mención a la niña, empero, le causa malestar por una razón a todas luces digna de una visita a la ya retirada doctora López, cosa que a Loan le repugna.

Ha visto demasiados animes ecchi y hentai como para saber que esa niña tiene severos problemas mentales. ¿Hija incestuosa con tendencias obsesivo-compulsivas y tendencia a sufrir ataques de ansiedad? Para ella no es nada saber que sus padres biológicos y sus respectivos cónyuges suelen intercambiar pareja para tener relaciones, pero lo que le hace vomitar -en el mejor de los casos- es saber que su prima está enamorada de su padre biológico, de su "papá Linc".

-C-con cuidado, mamá -jadea Loan, apenas soportando el peso de su madre y disfrutando tanto el contacto como el olor de la axila sudorosa de su progenitora.

-No estoy hecha de cristal -repuso Lori, a pesar de sufrir, en el trayecto, una torcedura- ¿Tienes planes para mañana que no necesiten el sofá?

-Este... -la joven rubia tuvo un pequeño problema para pensar una excusa.

No es que Loan fuese una mala mentirosa, sino que es virtualmente imposible que ella le mienta a su familia más cercana. A sus abuelos, tías Loud y "tíos" Casagrande no le cuesta mucho trabajo mentir, pero a ellos cuatro los ama demasiado como para hacerles eso.

-La doctora T-Trubisky dijo que v-vendrá mañana -confiesa Loan, empezando a temblar y temiendo cualquier reacción como cuando tenía cinco y era el foco de atención negativa de su madre.

-¿Algo más? -sigue interrogando Lori, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de forma que la joven aumentó la violencia de sus temblores.

-D-d... ¡Dijoqueustedesnodebenestaraquímañana!

-¡Por favor, ve despacio! -protesta la abogada- ¡Literalmente no puedo entenderte cuando pisas a fondo!

-Q... q... d-dije q-que n-n-n-no los quiere aquí ma-mañana -replicó temblorosa la adolescente.

Por suerte para Loan, Lori tiene una excusa tan válida como cualquier otra. Sin embargo, no cuenta con lo que se vendría en las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

-¿Quieres estar sola mañana? -ofrece la abogada.

-¡Si! -chilla la gamer, cambiando el motivo de su ansiedad- ¡Si! ¡Necesito estar sola mañana!

-Bueno, sería una pena que Ronalda tenga su chequeo, papá -enumera Lori, refiriéndose a Bobby- tenga que cubrir tiempo extra, y tu padre tenga una firma de autógrafos en Detroit a la que tenga que faltar por...

Loan percibe el tono que su madre adquirió y el hecho de dejar en suspenso sus palabras. Sabe que Lincoln tendría que faltar a su compromiso por el bien de Ronnie Anne, y apenas terminada la consulta, los tres estarían muy ocupados con sus cosas... no el tipo de cosas que un padre de familia normal no le comentaría por iniciativa propia sin que su hijo, lejos de excitarse, sienta repugnancia por ello. La suya, sabe y tiene suerte de ello, no es una familia tan normal.

Ya se imagina el escenario. Toda una tarde entre disparos, carreras y lucha, toda la chatarra que guarda en una mochila de campamento junto a la cama y grabando, en cámara escondida, a sus padres y a su tía encamados. Todo ello, antes de que la doctora Trubisky se presente y lo joda todo.

-¿Loan? -llama la abogada, chasqueando los dedos sin éxito- ¿Estás bien? -vuelve a chasquear, sin lograr nada- Perdóname por esto.

Sin deber nada, Lori no tiene de otra sino abofetear a su propia hija, atrapada en su ensoñación como solo ella puede hacerlo en su situación.

-¡Y ahora qué hice! -la reacción más natural de Loan, apenas hubo contacto, fue encogerse en posición fetal en una esquina, esperando a que su madre termine por irse de manos sobre ella- ¡No me golpees! ¡No...!

-¡Ya basta! -por un segundo, a Lori le salió un vestigio de la "Reina del No", luchando por levantarse y consolar a Loan lo mejor que puede- No fue... no quise hacerte... sentir mal.

Con cierta torpeza, y por media hora hasta verle caer casi dormida, Lori tuvo que abrazar a su hija. Odió tener que ponerle la mano encima, así fuera que se desespere de su achaque de ansiedad. Ni siquiera Lincoln tuvo que lidiar con alguien así como para tener que arreglárselas sin problemas.

~o~

La habitación de Leia no es lo que se considera precisamente del tipo infantil. Si el lado de la habitación que Lola compartía de niña con Lana parecía un pedacito de una Corte Real de hace un siglo, ésta pieza en aquella casa en los alrededores del residencial Huntington Manor es más una réplica de los recibidores en los hogares del barro londinense de Kensington con ligeros toques personales que el remanente de la Semana de la Moda de Nueva York ofrece al viejo visitante.

Sin embargo, esa habitación, junto con toda la casa, está siendo sellada con una enorme carpa de lona reforzada.

-¡Por qué demonios hacen esto! -protesta la rubiecita plástica, viendo como es que su mundo colapsa por vez primera en su vida.

-Porque a la "Señorita Cambio-de-Muebles-a-Cada-Rato" no dejó de berrear -expone Lana, ya furiosa de por sí- para que mi hermana le comprara ese buró... ¡cargado de chinches! ¿Quieres saber cómo rayos se pasaron a mi cama? ¡Porque esa misma señorita usó mi toalla para cubrir evidencias de que su madre ya tenía una plaga en puerta! ¿Quieres más?

-Por una vez tienes razón -secunda Lola, no menos furiosa que su hermana mayor.

-Que conste que mi ropa no se irá a casa de mis tías o con los abuelos -sentencia Leia, encogida frente a su madre y tía como pocas veces.

-No -la gemela menor secunda la sentencia-, porque se irá todo a la lavandería y al Ejército de Salvación. En ése orden.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

La cara de Leia, pálida por la impresión, no terminó sino por enrojecer por la vergüenza que su tía le hizo sentir. La promesa del castigo con el que fuera amenazada por el encuentro con Loan y Bobby no parecía sino una realidad que se diluye para traerle el castigo... en otra forma.

Hace algunos días, Lola había comprado un buró con base de caoba de Campeche. De haber solicitado la entrega inmediata, y a riesgo de tener que soportar que llegara hecha pedazos, pudieron ahorrarse el problema que la compañía de envíos les dejó en manos al ser trasladada primero a Nueva York. Trataron allí con tal cuidado el paquete que algunos pasajeros se colaron con el relleno de hule espuma. Y no eran de esos con los que uno podría charlar en pleno viaje.

La primera vez que Leia viera una chinche ni siquiera sabía qué era, por lo que la tomó con una toalla que Lana suele usar para el baño y la puso con la ropa sucia de su madre. De lo que no se dio cuenta, fue que esta había desovado en la prenda, misma que arrojó descuidada en la cama de su tía. Como la mecánica se quedó en el garaje de la estación dos días, la plaga se fue extendiendo hasta que esa misma noche, con el camisón que suele usar para dormir infestado, la expansión de las chinches se hizo realidad.

-¿Y a donde nos vamos a quedar? -pregunta la niña, desolada de ver cómo un viejo conocido de ambas sellaba la carpa.

-Nos vamos al garage -responde Lana, ideando el perfecto castigo para su sobrina.

-Es poco espacio -se queja Lola, molesta por la idea de quedarse donde antes Flip lo hiciera-, pero supongo que podemos limpiar un poco.

-Mucho mejor que cuando me ayudaste a comprar esa pocilga -la mecánica ríe por lo bajo-. Pero solo hay dos camas.

-Entonces creo que mamá puede irse con...

-Oh, no Leia. Tu tía y yo nos vamos a la estación.

Por la sonrisa que Lana puso, Lola intuye a qué resolución llegó para castigar a su princesa, y la idea le gustó. Para Leia, que desconoce de ese algo llamado karma, supo que uno de ss peores temores podría pasarle con toda seguridad. Algo desagradable.

~o~

En un principio por necesidad, aunque después lo hiciera por simple placer, Loan había "pedido asilo", como suele referirse a buscar refugio justo en la puerta de enfrente. Hasta ese incidente con el único hijo del primogénito Spokes, era algo poco frecuente que Lincoln y Ronnie Anne le hicieran un espacio entre la recámara, el estudio y el gimnasio, la futura habitación de Rochelle... o Tobby.

Hasta que llegue el nuevo bebé, la pieza que ocupaba el gimnasio parecía una versión ligera de la habitación que tiene en casa. Una cuna, colocada junto a una cama individual y un buró bajo le parecen bastante simples. Una pantalla de veinticuatro pulgadas, una XBox Infinity y una Play Station 6, sumado a un anaquel con dos docenas de juegos y una laptop adaptada y actualizada conforman el resto del mobiliario.

Vestida con un pantalón de algodón gris y una camisa de manga larga azul y naranja con el logotipo bordado de SwordCalibur (un pesado mandoble demoniaco sobre un cráneo y una luna menguante en hilos plateados, azules y verdes), solo podía permitirse querer dormir, segura de que no vería a su madre hasta que se le pasara. No tenía ganas de volver a reventar y cercenar alienígenas o volar en pedazos a nazis por cientos desde un Avro Lancaster en la relativa comodidad de la cama, menos aún de ver algún hentai. Solo quería distraer con lo que fuera, por malo que fuera.

No recuerda la primera vez que su madre la tomó contra ella, y decidió meditar sobre eso. Solo sabe que fue por algo de una firma coreana, razón por la que le disgusta que Chantal Pingrey le invite a menudo a una parrilla fusión coreano-argentina. Después, los golpes fueron una constante. Los videojuegos primero fueron un escape de la realidad, luego una suerte de pasatiempo en cuanto conociera a su única amiga real, una adicción que dejó de llenarla junto al porno... además de una forma de compensación de su madre.

No se permite culparla de su existencia. Una borrachera en Año Nuevo, meses en los que sus padres no podían verse ni siquiera en pintura, su nacimiento y el matrimonio en su momento más que falso de Lincoln con Ronnie Anne... ella originalmente vería que ambos no se volvieran a relacionar en la cama, y ahora su "madre putativa" se les unió, aunque solo le permite a su padre que la toque, a diferencia de su padrastro. Él, con todo lo que esa relación implica, puede hacerlo con los dos.

Los gemidos que se escuchan la arrullan. A diferencia de Lori, Ronnie Anne todavía tiene un tiempo más para tener sexo, siempre y cuando ella sea cuidadosa, no practique posiciones donde ella esté arriba o esté boca abajo. No como las tías Luna y Sam, con quienes pasó el verano a sus doce y se hartó del rock que ambas oyen para dormir.

No dejó de ver el póster que tiene pegado al techo. Por su padre, con quien la pasó de maravilla en la última E3 (donde fue invitado como expositor), el gusto por la cultura otaku se asentó. Clásicos como Dragon Ball, Kabuto, Hellsing: Destination y DoDo's Bizarre Adventure se codean con nuevas aunque clonadas historias como One Punch Guy y Mazen-Ki! en sus anaqueles. Las historias picantes, por supuesto, no podían faltar, teniendo predilección por el shota, las historias con un toque de comedia y, en menor medida, incesto.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar sus ojos y caer dormida cuando el timbre de la puerta. Por un segundo, no le prestó atención y trató de ignorarlo, de no ser por el sonido de una voz bastante... familiar.

-Hola, tío Linky.

~o~

Para Lincoln, fue una suerte que uno de los vecinos le vendiera una botella de "vino". No vino real, sino simple y llano jugo de uva procesado en Ogden, Utah. No es tanto por lo del recuerdo de la concepción de Loan o por el hecho de que Ronnie no podía beberlo por su condición, sino solo por una simple noche que quisieron regalarse a sí mismos, una vez que Loan estuviera instalada y distraída.

Por lo menos pueden estar tranquilos en la tina. Que Lori no estuviera tranquila por la bofetada a Loan y esta les pidiera dormir con ellos no quiso decir que no dejarán de tener esa noche para ellos.

-¿Sabes si ya se durmió? -pregunta Ronnie, desnuda y en el interior de la tina.

-Si no está haciendo nada, creo que sí -responde Lincoln, cubierto solo por una bata corta anaranjada y una tanga con el coqueto diseño de un ratón.

-¡No me molesta que lo hagan! -se deja oír la amortiguada voz de la adolescente, cuya habitación temporal se encuentra justo al lado del cuarto de baño- ¡Puedo dormir mientras lo hacen!

-¿Conforme? -incita el peliblanco, dibujando una sonrisa un tanto pervertida y acercándose con cautela.

-¿Por qué no vienes y me lo pruebas, _papacito_? -revierte la latina en español.

Sin cuidado, Lincoln fue jalado por la última prenda que le cubría, misma que terminó por retirar ni bien fue entrado en ella. Acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre Ronnie Anne, se sentó tras ella y empezó a acariciar su abultado abdomen, enterrando su cara en su cuello por detrás. Ella, por su parte, flexionó su cuello tanto como pudo y, con trabajo, mordisquea con cuidado una oreja.

Sentir los dientes de su mujer lo puso a tope, por lo que empezó a juguetear un poco con el vello púbico y la vagina de ella con tanto cuidado que los gemidos empezaron a poner un poco de ambiente. No conforme, introduce un par de dedos a la par que acaricia su clítoris con el pulgar.

-¡No pares! -gime Ronnie Anne, sintiendo cómo su interior era invadido- ¡No pares, _chingada madre_! _¡Ay, cabrón! ¡Ay! ¡No mames, qué rico!_ ¡Sigue así, Linc!

Ni tardo ni perezoso, aunque sabiendo que de nuevo pasaría por sumiso, el peliblanco aprovechó el breve tiempo como dominante que tuvo y acomodó a la morena, vaciando la tina hasta que la cabeza de ella tuvo la mitad cubierta.

-¿Lo quieres, chiquita? -insta el escritor y dibujante- ¿Ya lo quieres?

-Con.. cuidado... -jadea la enfermera, abriendo las piernas todo lo que puede y comenzando a masturbarse-... ya... mete eso... lo quiero dentro...

Tratando de ser tierno, Lincoln tomó su miembro y empezó a acariciar la vulva de Ronnie Anne con el glande. Impaciente, ella quiso abrazar al dueño de varias de sus primeras veces con las piernas. Ya quería sentir a su consorte dentro de su cuerpo...

... y el timbre sonó.

-_¡Chingada madre!_ ¡¿No pueden dejarnos en paz?!

La maldición soltada en por Ronnie, en voz baja, no pasó desapercibida para Lincoln. Frustrado, tendrá que conformarse con masturbarse más tarde si alguna de sus hermanas pide quedarse con él y con Lori.

Le preocupa que sean Leni, Luna o Lola. Puede pasar que su segunda y tercera hermanas mayores sean boconas por accidente, pero de su tercera hermana menor... si era Lola, no vería acción alguna ni en su propio hogar.

-No te desanimes -consuela la latina, aunque ya era un hecho que Lincoln perdió todo rastro de erección-. Quizás podamos terminar en la cama.

-Sabes que no va a ser lo mismo -suspira deprimido el peliblanco, buscando su bata.

-Te veo allí, Patético -sonríe burlona la chicana, aunque sus ojos parecían decir "mañana me la pagas, tarado".

Frustrado, Lincoln siente que olvida algo. Loan, la bata, Ronnie Anne, sacar la basura... "todo en orden", piensa, en el momento de abrir la puerta.

Apenas abre la puerta, ve el pasillo. Frente a él, tiene a Lana y Leia. Su hermana no luce muy alegre, sino molesta por alguna razón que, por suerte, le alegra no saber el porqué, cargando una maleta bastante abultada. Su sobrina, en cambio, parecía haber salido de un fuerte regaño a una extraña felicidad. Que Leia venga acompañada de su tía Lana solo le decía una cosa segura.

-Hola, tío Linky -saluda Leia con una voz melosa.

"Me lleva la..."

-¿Qué las trae por aquí? -saluda Lincoln, sin darse cuenta de que una de las vecinas dejó la ventana abierta en el pasillo.

-Dile -ordena Lana, dirigiéndose a su sobrina.

-Tía Lana llevó chinches a casa -soltó Leia sin remordimiento alguno.

-¿Disculpa? -una palmada en la infantil espalda de la niña por parte de la mecánica obligó a la rubiecita a decir la verdad.

-Por mi culpa -se sincera Leia- mamá y Lana... -una mirada asesina de la mayor le hizo cambiar un poco-... mamá y tía Lana tienen chinches.

-Como la cochera de la vieja estación no tiene mucho espacio -agrega Lana, soltando la maleta de su sobrina-, Lola decidió mandarla contigo.

-¿Y eso? -inquiere Lincoln.

-Ve adentro -ordena la gemela mayor, a lo que la niña responde bufando.

-Ve a mi recámara -el peliblanco especifica, recibiendo una lengua de fuera como respuesta- y toca antes de entrar.

De súbito, una corriente de aire se cuela, alzando la poca tela que cubría a "Lincoln jr." y a los mellizos. Sonrojada, Lana no evitó quedarse pasmada, mientras que la vecina del 23, Mollie, no tardó en sacar su celular y empezó a tomar fotos como loca, a pesar de haber pasado años desde que lo viera en paños menores en la fiesta de piscina de Jordan.

-¡Qué lindo honguito, Loud! -se mofa la vecina de falda roja y chaqueta morada.

-¿Y por qué no lo subes de inmediato a Internet? -brama Lincoln, sonrojado por la vergüenza que pasa- ¡De seguro dura más!

Sin mediar palabra, tiró de Lana y la introdujo en el departamento. La mecánica no podía creer que, con todo, su hermano siguiera siendo un poco extraño, mas no puede hacer ya nada al respecto.

-¿Y por qué la dejas conmigo? -cuestiona el peliblanco, buscando mientras una camisa y un calzoncillo.

-Porque ella fue quien infestó la casa -recrimina Lana, no tanto por la incomprensión de su hermano como por Leia en sí-, ¿no lo confesó ya? Además, Lola necesita un tiempo fuera con ella.

-¿Cómo que un tiempo fuera?

-Cuando Leia se cansa de Lola, la manda con alguien -responde la mecánica, rascándose el trasero sin pena-. Creyó que sería buena idea mandarla contigo o con Lori...

-Creo que se le olvida un pequeño detalle -añade Lincoln, un poco pensativo.

-¿Que tienes a Lori enfrente?

-Exacto, Lana -el escritor y dibujante solo sonríe, un tanto triste por semejante perspectiva-. Y si la manda aquí, es como mandarla con Lori.

-No pensamos en eso...

-Sin mencionar que Loan le tiene miedo, Lori necesita un ambiente tranquilo y que tengo poco tiempo para preparar materiales para la Comic-Con de San Diego del mes entrante -agrega el peliblanco sin prisas.

-Bueno, lo pondré de otra forma -Lana decide cambiar de táctica-. ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué necesita darte Lola para que mantengamos castigada a Leia?

-¿La próxima reparación de la van de Lori? Tal vez...

-No tiene nada de malo -responde la mecánica, dudosa-. Pero... ¡qué más da! Ya me arreglo para que ella pague.

-Mientras, ¿no quieres quedarte?

-Gracias, hermano -acepta Lana el ofrecimiento.

-Solo... deja me visto -dice el escritor y dibujante-. No quiero que Leia y Loan me vean en mi traje de cumpleaños.

~o~

La noche había sido una verdadera pesadilla para Loan. Para ella, la idea de un lugar incómodo originalmente era una noche lejos de alguna cama en casa o con la abuela Santiago soportando el parloteo de Sergio, el aparentemente inmortal guacamayo de los Casagrande. Ahora, con la espalda y las piernas adoloridas, solo tiene una idea en mente.

Ajustarse a una cuna en su condición no es mas que un dolor en la espalda. Ni siquiera cabe en posición fetal, por lo que tuvo que resignarse a estirar sus piernas y dejar sus rodillas en la reja de la cuna. Las rodillas no están en la mejor disposición, costando a Loan un valioso tiempo para arreglarse lo mejor que pueda.

Un suéter cuello de tortuga azul con los hombros en tangerina, una blusa sin mangas blanca y unos jeans acampanados son lo que Leia dejó sin daños, a diferencia de la ropa de cama o la ropa que dejó la noche anterior en el cesto de la ropa sucia. La primera apareció húmeda y con una enorme mancha amarilla en el centro, mientras que la muda del día anterior salió afectada.

Desde que ella llegó al mundo, Loan no se sentía a gusto en las reuniones familiares. La única prima que se acercaba, y siempre con el afán de parecer una encantadora princesa de corte escandinava frente a todos, aunque sea un demonio con el resto de los primos y muy especialmente con ella, es Leia.

Por lo menos le queda el consuelo de que podría desayunar en casa. El aroma de waffles bañados con jalea y jarabe no es precisamente su favorito, pero no importa mucho. Puede contar con que puede desayunar ligero con su madre, así sea una bolsa de esas frituras de frijol por las que ella está más que dispuesta a todo. Chatarra, sin duda, pero es una chatarra que ambas disfrutan.

Buscó de nuevo en la maleta de mano que Lori le había puesto. Además de la ropa, le puso un par de juegos de terror, dos bolsas de papitas que ya estaban vacías y una botella de soda de manzana, medio vacía.

-Bueno -piensa Loan en voz alta-, eso explica la mancha de orina.

Tratando de evitar ser vista, soporta el dolor de sus rodillas. Si esa cuna era demasiado incómoda para alguien de su estatura, no quiere imaginar lo que será de sus hermanos en camino.

~o~

**Inserte rage cómic de ¿Alguien dijo...?***

**No, ya. En serio. ¿Alguien dijo secuela?**

**Debo agradecer (o culpar) a _J. K. SALVATORI_ por la idea. Se supone que no debía armar esta secuela, pero al leer de nuevo esa joyita que fue _El video de Loan_ creo que me dejé un pedazo... un pedazo llamado Leia.**

**¿Su origen? No soy tan fan de Mini-Me Loud, pero no debí mentarla. He aquí el precio de ello. Todos parecen concordar con ello, pero... ¿por qué no darle una nueva hipótesis de su origen? Nada como una buena inseminación artificial, me dije. ¿Mini-Lola con complejo de Electra? Me convence. ¿Nerd bonita? No tanto (menos mal que actualizan el fancanon con cierta regularidad).**

**Sin embargo, tuve**** que ajustar un poco. Verán, originalmente sería que a Leia la concibieron por inseminación artificial, pero algo me dijo que sería romper el esquema de forma desagradable. Ergo, fui por algo más del estilo de Lola.**

**Lo que sí... me van a odiar, pero tuve que sumarle cosas al hc original que trabajé en El video de Loan. Si dicen que eso fue comedia, no se que sea esto.**

**_See you in the next fiction._**

**_Sam the Stormbringer._**

**Ok, línchenme por cortar el lemon. Acepto sus balas.**


	2. Limpieza a fondo

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

_A la memoria de Juliana. El estómago no lo notaría, pero mi corazón sí._

**_Cambio de chicas_**

**_Limpieza a fondo_**

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**13 de julio de 2040**

**7:30 am**

**El departamento de los Loud**

_La sangre como linaje no asegura ningún tipo de pureza._

_-Alfredo Juan Manuel Carballeda, académico argentino_

Con todo el sigilo posible, intentó moverse sin ser vista. Tal como su anfitriona imaginaba, podría haber salido temprano, salido a intentar preparar su desayuno y volver si alguna de sus queridas consolas no reclamaba su tiempo de calidad. Justo lo que Loan quería evitar por primera vez en su vida.

-¿No has visto a Loan, tía Ronnie? -pregunta Leia, tan llena la voz de miel como de jarabe su desayuno.

-De seguro salió para ver cómo está tu tía -respondió Ronnie Anne, tratando de cubrir a su hija putativa.

Sin que Leia se fijara demasiado en ella, evitó que su prima la viera desde el comedor. Necesita huir cuanto antes, hablar con su madre y encerrarse tanto como fuera posible para el seguro de su puerta el resistir.

Por solo un segundo, antes de llegar a la puerta, sintió un firme apretón en el tobillo que la hizo saltar y pisar un charco de saliva que fluye, portentoso e imponente, desde la boca de Lana.

El resultado de todo ello que Loan cayó sobre el piso, despertando a la mecánica y causando que se oyera un fuerte golpe en la mesa. En el umbral, solo puede ver a su madre putativa y a su prima, usando ésta última un baby-doll que, concluyó, es más apropiado para un video amateur de adolescentes que para una niña que está a poco de entrar a primaria.

-Qué vergüenza, Loan -negó Leia, desdeñosa-. ¿Quién diría que quisiste esconder que mojaste la cama?

-¡¿Mojaste la cama?! -la cara de Ronnie Anne enrojeció.

Trató de hacerse una idea de cómo iba a explicar el desafortunado incidente. Sabía que fue Leia por el simple hecho de haberle enviado por la noche a la cuna, mas no puede explicar eso. Ya antes había tenido esos accidentes nocturnos, pero no los ha tenido desde los trece, a causa de que Calliope McBride fue sorprendida in fraganti por culpa de su propia gula al comerse sola y sin acompañar la mitad del pastel de aniversario de sus abuelos.

No le sorprende. Todas las veces que ambas se veían las caras, Leia siempre muestra una radiante sonrisa al mundo con la que al mundo le dice "encantada de pasar tiempo con ustedes", mas para ella significa una sola cosa.

_Aléjate del tío Linky._

~o~

-¡No puedes dejar que se quede! -protesta Loan, cambiada mas no aseada.

-Lo siento tanto, bebé, pero tu tía Lana lo dejó explicado -Lori no tuvo miramientos mientras hablaba, acostada y en pijama-. Hasta Lola me envío un contrato legal legítimo en el que explica, y cito la cláusula tres, sección uno -se acomoda los lentes para leer mejor, carraspeando un poco-, "se le permitirá acceso total a las habitaciones asignadas como área común, implicando en consecuencia baños, comedores, salas, cocina, gimnasio y, hasta nuevo aviso, las habitaciones de los bebés existentes hasta que nos mudemos, se presente causa de fuerza mayor o se demuestre que incumplió con cualesquiera de las cláusulas anteriores..." ¡rayos!

-Con calma -trata la menor de tranquilizar a su madre-, nadie quiere que Rory se estrese...

-¿Rory? -pregunta incrédula Lori

-Es que así quiero que se llame -replica la adolescente-. ¿Olvidas lo que me contaste sobre mi nombre?

Desde luego Lori es incapaz de olvidar ese bochornoso episodio de su vida. Queriendo distraerse de los dolores de parto, había soltado al ginecólogo que la atendió que esa horrible sensación le gustaría tanto como pedir un préstamo al banco sin posibilidades de pagarlo. La enfermera, alguien que no parecía más despierta que Leni, tomó de todo ello el nombre de la hoy adolescente. El resto... tan sencillo como tomar los de su bisabuela y la abuela. La coletilla Loud llegó después, por razones más que obvias.

-Había pensado en otras opciones -tanteó Loan-. Roger, Rochelle... Joaquín o Joan no suenan tan mal...

-Puede que sea tu hermano -replica Lori cansada del asunto-, pero no me cambies el tema. Leia se va a quedar con tu tío y se acabó.

-¿Y qué hay de la doctora Trubisky?

-Deja me encargo de eso. Ahora, ve a tu habitación.

-Adivina a donde iba -susurra la adolescente, nerviosa, mientras abandona la sala.

Por lo menos, su habitación sigue fuera de contrato. Agradece que tía Lola haya sido muy clara al respecto...

... o eso creía.

.

Mientras sus tíos discuten sobre lo que planean hacer, Leia no se quiso quedar tan campante y aburrida en la sala. Quiere alejarse lo más que pueda de Lana, la tía Ronalda y a su caballero de lustre blanco para charlar eso. No puede creer que quieran que viva las próximas horas en ese, y lo dice sin cargo de conciencia, cuchitril, coma la misma comida que Loan y se bañe en la misma tina que le provocó urticaria la primera vez que se quedó a sus cinco años.

Se lo habían dejado muy en claro mientras desayunaba, justo antes del desastre de Loan en la sala. Las habitaciones de sus tíos (siempre que no pida o le den permiso de entrar) y prima, los estudios de ambos tíos y el cuarto de lavado son las únicas a donde no tiene permitido el paso. Las de sus futuros primos, por el contrario...

Volvió a la habitación que compartió con Loan. La cómoda se le hace de mal gusto, y aun peor que en una de las esquinas se lee "Diseño canadiense, hecho en Singapur". La cama, limpia tras su "accidente" de la víspera, no es como la que tiene en casa, pero igual tendrá que habituarse al raro olor del ambiente. Las consolas de Loan en la pieza se le hacen demasiado tontas y antiestéticas, por no decir horriblemente feas. La cuna, puede pasarla. Y esas cajas con dibujos de chicas que tienen el busto y las caderas más amplias que su madre y su tía, peor que peor, aunque los extraños discos le dan una idea.

No le costó trabajo encontrar un taladro. Las herramientas del tío "Linky" estaban en una caja debajo de la cama, aunque tuvo cuidado de que no se escuchen los ruidos del aparato... si, las herramientas siguen siendo bastante ruidosas.

Un trozo largo de hilo, nudos aquí y allá, un par de giros...

-¡Nos vamos, Loan! -llama Lana desde la entrada, lo que crispó los nervios de la rubiecita.

.

-Si, se me ocurrió aprovechando que Luan despidió a Loan en la semana -atiende Lana su una llamada que hizo Lola-. Oye, ¿me tomas por una tonta? Sí lo haces... ¿Crees que bromeo? -de inmediato cuelga-. El asunto está así, hermano. Le dije que Leia se quedará contigo...

-Eso ya lo sabemos -responde Ronnie con acritud, aún sin salir del disgusto que (cree gracias a su sobrina) Loan le ocasionó.

-¿También tenemos que agregar ropa a su armario? -pregunta Lincoln, listo para salir.

-Nada de eso -la mecánica se cruzó de brazos, a la vez que se lleva a la boca una tira de carne seca-. Dice que, si Lori y Bobby quieren estar tranquilos...

-No me los imagino -sonrió mordaz el peliblanco, recibiendo de su mujer una mirada cargada de reproche mientras imagina a su hermana y cuñado viendo una película romántica o un juego de soccer... si ella cede terreno.

-... puedo hacerme cargo de Loan.

Las miradas incrédulas de ambos no se hicieron esperar. Lincoln solo tenía un evento antes de la Comic-Con, mientras que Ronnie Anne debía ir a revisión, y el plan hasta las tres, originalmente, sería pasar una tarde con Lori en familia, sin más situaciones de cama que comer y dormir en ropa interior.

Apenas le mencionaron el asunto a Lori, tuvo que dar su consentimiento, acomodando para otro día la visita de la doctora Trubisky. A regañadientes, sus planes tendrán que esperar.

~o~

Nerviosa, no puede dejar de sentirse mal. Uno o dos días de su vida los pasará con sus tías gemelas, lejos de sus "bebés", con solo el teléfono, unos audífonos baratos y una muda de ropa por equipaje. Teme que Leia decidiera ensañarse con todas y cada una de sus cosas, del mismo modo que ella suele abusar del chantaje con el resto de sus primos.

Lana no pierde tiempo. Por lo menos, dejó que la adolescente eligiera la música con toda la impunidad que le era gala hacer. Por desgracia, se empezó a arrepentir de su decisión, ya que no es nada afecta al llamado Black MIDI. Veloz, por momentos bello aunque en ocasiones es demasiado chirriante y molesto.

La vieja estación de servicio que perteneciera al viejo Flip no cambió mucho por fuera. Si bien le recuerda aquella otra estación donde trabajó a inicios del verano, no duda que en ella se respira un aire demasiado... familiar.

-"¿Flip, comida y combustible?" -lee Loan.

-El viejo tacaño ni siquiera me vendió la estación completa -dice burlona Lana.

-¿Y c-cómo es que...?

-Uno de sus dientes de carne seca terminó por asfixiarlo -respondió la mecánica, creyendo que su sobrina se refería a cómo murió el estafador del pueblo.

-¡Qué asco!

-Lo sé -dice Lana, al mismo tiempo que se estaciona-. Tu tía Luna nos contó que se llegó a desmayar del asco cuando vio eso. Que suerte -añadió con un suspiro.

Bajando de la vieja (aunque todavía operativa) Hummer que perteneciera al viejo tendero-revendedor-prestamista, Loan no tiene muchas dudas en cuanto a lo que podría esperar de semejante sitio. Su experiencia previa, para variar, terminó en desastre por apenas alzar la voz para quejarse del "sueldo" (más bien un recibo) que fue su paga, de modo que la semana siguiente saltó de empleo en empleo sin durar, por mucho, una semana. Entre un incidente con un chico de trece que fue con su hermana de cinco al zoológico de contacto, el acoso al que sometió a una chica para que no se fuera y el desastre de la fiesta que le costó ser despedida por Luan, no ha tenido mucha suerte, habiendo gastado más de lo ganado incluso en sus empleos anteriores.

Nada más entrar, cualquier impresión que la geek pudiera tener (en parte gracias a las historias que su familia más inmediata sobre el antiguo dueño) se fue al drenaje. Nada de las legendarias manchas de cosas pegajosas, las cucarachas flotando en los Flippees lácteos, los roedores que ocasionalmente visitaban el roller donde se asan las salchichas, los restos de comida de la caja... si el lugar estaba así cuando su tía lo adquirió, debió hacer un titánico esfuerzo tan solo para quitar las manchas de comida de la caja.

-Bueno -palmea Lana la espalda de Loan, bastante socarrona-, hogar, dulce hogar.

En vez de dirigirse a la tienda, ambas fueron directo a la cochera adaptada como casa. No se podía pedir más, piensa la joven, si se es tan aficionado a la chatarra en casi cualquier sentido.

Un estrépito la sacó de sus pensamientos, pues al interior del mismo se dejó escuchar el nada agradable chillido de cierta modelo frustrada cada vez que algo la molesta.

-D-d-dime que n-n-no es quien creo que es -tartamudea la adolescente, temiendo lo obvio y empezando a temblar

-Si te refieres a Lola -avanza Lana-, acertaste.

El malestar de Lola era más que evidente. Haber pasado una sola noche con su gemela ha sido todo lo que pudo aguantar incluso para su dignidad familiar. Entre una ratonera sónica funcional (cortesía de Lisa), el hecho de tener que compartir cama con un viejo Labrador de pelo casi blanquecino y ver demasiadas herramientas, refacciones y lubricantes para motor, es algo apenas pasable para ella. Sin embargo, había algo más...

-¡Es el colmo! -berrea Lola, fuera de sí, antes de salir por la puerta trasera y dirigirse a ambas.

... simple.

-Tú -grita, empapada con lo que parecía ser salsa para pizza, señalando a Loan-, ¡tú vendrás conmigo!

-¿No te quedas aquí? -cuestiona Lana, interponiéndose entre su gemela y su sobrina.

-Una de tus sucias llaves cayó sobre la salsa -detalla la ex-modelo, mientras un perro se acerca tras ella para lamer sus manos-, manchó mi Chanel favorito y tu sucio perro se quiso trepar...

-Porque a Chuck le gusta cómo cocinas -corta la mecánica, acariciando la cabeza del Labrador - ¡¿Quién es un buen chico?! ¿Quién ama cómo cocina su tía Lola?

-Como si no aguantaras que ese can...

-Lo llevo a divertirse dos veces al mes, si a eso te refieres -cortó Lana con acritud-. Además, le dije a Lori que Loan se queda con nosotras.

-Pues hubo un cambio de planes -dijo Lola de forma autoritaria antes de dirigirse a su sobrina-. Nos vamos a un hotel.

-¿Qué? -preguntan ambas recién llegadas.

-Lo que oíste, Loan -gruñe Lola, evadiendo a su hermana y tomando de la muñeca.

-¿N-n-no les importa l-lo que quiero? -tartamudea Loan con timidez.

-¡Vienes conmigo!

-¡Te quedas conmigo!

Asustada por casi tener que revivir su octavo cumpleaños (una agria disputa sobre si ella se iba a Puerto Vallarta o a Nueva York como regalo atrasado que terminó con ella encerrada en su habitación), corrió al interior de la tienda, ignorando la petición que la cajera le hizo de no entrar ni a la bodega ni al cuarto frío. A diferencia de su madre y su padre biológico, las usuales peleas entre las gemelas le causan terror.

No quiso entender cuál es el afán de ambas. La tía Lana podía hacerle sentir útil si necesita alguna reparación en los aparatos inteligentes de casa o con cuestiones de software, aunque le mortifica una particular afición a darse una escapada los fines de semana al bosque cercano y buscar un lodazal donde encuentra "material de calidad" para algunos tratamientos de su hermana.

Tía Lola, caso contrario. En las reuniones, es la tercera tía de quien suele alejarse más rápido, solo detrás de Lisa y Luan. Acomplejada por el habitual trato de diva que da a sus padres y hermanas, prefiere tener que pasarla sola o encerrada con la tía Leni. No soporta las críticas que le hace sobre un cuerpo tan bonito desperdiciado con tonterías de la cultura geek, con tantos modales como un toro en una cristalería.

Apenas oye voces amortiguadas por la puerta, amén del aire frío que los ventiladores de la cámara emite para conservar fresca la mercancía y el sellado hermético de las puertas. No entiende aún cómo puede tener por tías a gemelas tan dispares entre sí como dos consolas de diferentes compañías.

Deja transcurrir media hora entre lo que ambas liman asperezas, tratando de responderse una pregunta.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo Leia?

~o~

Detesta tener que cancelar de última hora. Siempre que Lori está imposibilitada por trabajo, él es quien carga con el peso de ambos hogares, aunque no deja de sorprenderle que su sobrina si le cause problemas estando en la sala de espera del piso destinado a la medicina familiar.

-¿Ya nos vamos? -pregunta Leia, impaciente.

-No hasta que le entreguen resultados a tu tía.

-¿Ya nos vamos? -insiste la niña, monocorde.

-No.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

-No.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

-No.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

-Ten -de inmediato, Lincoln saca su billetera y busca algo de dinero-. Toma cinco dólares, ve a la máquina expendedora y compra un chocolate.

-No me gusta el chocolate -se queja la niña plástica-. Me saca ronchas.

-Conozco a mis hermanas -contesta el dibujante y escritor-. Hasta tu tía Lisa es una chocohólica sin remedio.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

Lincoln tan solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, frustrado por no poder manejar a Leia como a Lola. Ella, ajena, empezó a hacer algo tan inocente como jugar con cabello. Inocente... si no fueran los mechones de su tío.

-¿Quieres, por favor, dejar de hacer eso? -suplicó Lincoln, avergonzado por reconocer a una exnovia de Liam (una mujer rolliza de cabello negro y piel lechosa, vestida de blusa rosada y hijab con un faldón blanco) que tan sólo hizo una mueca incómoda.

Para él, promete ser una tarde muy larga. Debió entrar con Ronalda pero, como pudo comprobar hace tiempo, Leia no es de aquellas personas que nunca pueden estar quietas. Sospecha que tomó sus herramientas, pero no sabe para qué lo hizo. De todos modos -pensó- no era nada serio lo que pudiera hacer una niña mas que intentar mover un pesado taladro o una engrapadora que Carl le regaló la pasada Navidad.

~o~

Meterse al cuarto frío demostró tener sus desventajas. Sin más abrigo que su suéter, no tiene garantizado que pueda mantenerse sana -fuera de la consulta dental que tendrá en dos semanas con una empleada de la abuela Rita- al salir. Apenas y comió bocado, y verse rodeada por sodas, jugos, agua embotellada, lácteos, isotónicos y energizantes le deja pocas opciones que no fueran robar o calentarse como pueda.

De espaldas a la puerta, solo tuvo que apilar media docena de paquetes de agua embotellada y soda. El techo, piramidal, parecía aguantar tan bien como las estructuras que solía construir en aquél viejo juego de universo increado que incluso a Lincoln terminó por desquiciar, y la puerta solo es un agujero que piensa tapar con otros tantos paquetes. Solo espera tener su...

-¿Es en serio? -masculló al no palpar su celular en el bolsillo.

Trata de recordar dónde dejó el aparato. No está en su pantalón, su blusa o en la funda que lleva atada al cuello. Solo quedaba una posibilidad... y dado que su educación no incluye muchos temas religiosos por razones obvias, concluyó que debió aprender a rezar.

.

-Bien hecho, Lana -gruñe molesta Lola, ya cambiada y con maleta en mano-. No tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo sacarla de esa congeladora.

-No es una congeladora, es una cámara de refrigeración -corrige Lana, mascando algo de goma.

-Cómo sea, ¡está demasiado frío para entrar!

Lana no tiene mucho qué objetar. Para evitar toda posible intromisión en la privacidad de su sobrina por parte de Lola, había tomado su celular en cuanto su gemela tuvo el impulso de revisar el dispositivo. Demasiado pronto para tener que pensar que ella no lo tendría consigo.

-Dices que hace demasiado frío -apuntó Lana-, pero nadie dijo nada cuando tú y Leia pasaron la tarde aquí. ¿Tienes idea de las personas que salieron escandalizadas de verte en traje de baño?

-Era publicidad gratuita, querida Lana -ironizó Lola.

-No tuviste que cargar con dos acuerdos fuera de la corte.

-Pero aumentó la venta de bebidas, ¿no?

-¿Sabes que? No tengo que soportar tu mierda hoy -sentenció la mecánica-. Ya tengo bastante con que a Chuck le guste el olor de tu perfume. Iré por Loan.

Dentro, el aire frío dejó de circular en cuanto Lana apagó los refrigeradores. Loan ya estaba a punto de caer dormida en su improvisado refugio, alucinando con una dura expedición al helado norte de Canadá. Si Wolf Grylls y Rip Hardcore pudieron sobrevivir en el descampado, llegó a creer que podría hacerlo en cuanto encuentre comida y abrigo en ese sitio.

Se sentía como si durmiera sobre tablas. No es algo de lo que no deba quejarse, ya que a la tía Lana le gustaba ser más bien una persona rústica con gustos simples. Sabe que el perro no se le acerca, pero sentir su cabeza bajo la mano le es extrañamente relajante. Llegó a preguntarse si incluso su madre le permitiría tener una mascota, si es que el dueño del edificio no se tranquiliza y cambia su postura sobre los animales.

No podía abrir los ojos. A pesar de sentirse abrigada, lo cierto es que no se siente cómoda en lo absoluto.

-¿Crees que está bien? -preguntó la voz de Lola, estando todavía adormecida.

-Prueba a estar en una camioneta pesada bajo el sol por veinte minutos y un refrigerador comercial por otros diez antes de hablar -rezongó Lana, todavía resentida, mientras le sacaba la ropa de encima.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Le hizo daño a Chuck la primera vez que llegamos aquí, ¡duh!

-Eso no importa -empezó Loan a abrir los ojos, a la vez que Lola hablaba-. De seguro a Lori no le importará que la lleve a un día en el spa.

-¿Olvidas lo que pasó la última vez que hiciste eso?

A Loan no se le olvidó. Por ese entonces cumplió los trece, y sus padres estaban ocupados. Las opciones se redujeron a quedarse con la tía Carlota y sus intentos por embellecerla hasta hartarse, con los abuelos Loud o la abuela Santiago o con Lola, quien decidió llevarla a Nueva York. Cuelga decir que, aunque su carrera de modelaje de cuerpo entero se terminó con el embarazo, tenía aún unos cuantos trabajos como modelo de partes que le permiten vivir de forma razonablemente ostentosa, lo que implica irse a consentir con Leia de vez en cuando. En aquella ocasión las empleadas le hicieron justo lo que menos deseaba.

Manicura, pedicura, shiatsu, nuevo corte… todo ella la horrorizó a tal grado que decidió no salir de casa el resto de sus vacaciones de primavera. Había vuelto totalmente irreconocible, e incluso el portero se quedó babeando un poco por ella, razón de más para embutirse en su crudo refugio. En cuanto a Lola, se limitó a enviarle a Lori la cuenta, sólo para restregarle en la cara que eso era lo que le ahorró en años por hacer de ella una mujer atractiva.

-Es claro que Loan nunca tendrá clase y porte si no hago nada por ella -sentenció Lola, dejando a ambas en la cochera-. Si despierta, dile que la espero en tu camioneta.

-Ni… ni en sueños, tía -alcanzó a responder Loan, removiéndose en las cobijas. Por suerte, Lola no escuchó-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Te perdiste de la comida -respondió Lana, reflexiva-. Me alegra que al fin despiertes.

-¿Has visto mi teléfono?

-Se quedó en el auto, pero estará bien -respondió la gemela mayor-. Lola cree que siempre dejo mis llaves en la isla de la tienda, así que la dejo creer eso.

Triunfante, Lana sacó de su bolsillo la llave de la Hummer, antes de que se escuchara una sonora maldición.

~o~

El regreso a casa fue de lo más estresante que ha tenido en el año. Esos inoportunos antojos de chilaquiles, salchichas y dulce de papaya las noches que deciden no tener intimidad lo dejan de malas, pero la interrupción de Leia y el hecho de dormir solo cuatro horas lo pusieron peor que en hora pico.

-Por última vez, Leia, ¡no quiero que me multen por llevarte en el asiento del copiloto! -dijo terminantemente Lincoln, respondiendo a la duodécima súplica que esta le hizo.

-¡No se vale! -protestó Leia- ¿Y por qué tengo que ir con la tía Ronnie?

A su lado, Ronnie Anne cabeceaba de sueño, ya que el calmante que le dieron no hizo efecto pronto.

-Era dejarte con tu tía Lori o llevarte conmigo, y ella necesita toda la tranquilidad posible para descansar.

-Soy una niña tranquila -alegó la rubiecita con una sonrisa de concurso.

-Eso puedes decirle a la tía Lily por querer llevarte el sillón de su habitación.

-¿No es algo mayor para tener osos de peluche?

-¿No eres menor para intentar chantajearme?

Sin argumentos, Leia se repantigó enfurruñada contra el asiento.

Por un instante, Lincoln se preguntó si de verdad es hija suya por el asunto del chantaje de Lola en Acción de Gracias o si fue producto de una inseminación artificial. Hace años que no vendía o donaba su semen, pero lo cierto era que una cosa era haberse descuidado con una persona a quien no debía darse la espalda, y otra muy diferente ceder a los chantajes de la misma persona que le hizo desistir de esas donaciones. Aquellas familias, y puede respirar tranquilo, sólo saben que es gracias a él que tienen a un pequeño dando lo mejor de sí en casa.

Hasta donde sabe, tres familias hicieron uso de esas muestras, una en cuatro ocasiones. Por suerte para él, ninguna reside en Michigan. Lo malo, la única hija (además de Loan) que tiene en el estado le es un dolor de cabeza. Ni siquiera Anwar Pierce fue tan pesada con él, considerando que ella sigue en el registro nacional de acosadores luego de ese desagradable incidente en la universidad.

-¿Puedes sacar el bolso de tu tía? -pidió Lincoln en cuanto llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio donde vive, señalando el susodicho, una pieza de cuero plástico que más bien se veía como una maleta deportiva.

-Claro -respondió Leia, antes de subir por el tiro de la escalera sin hacer mucho caso.

Cada paso, sosteniendo a su cónyuge, fue una pesadilla. Adormilada, Ronnie Anne no la puso fácil, menos cuando subieron la escalera. Si haberse quedado a cuidar de Lynn cuando Luna la tiró sin querer escaleras abajo a sus quince fue un reto por las constantes necesidades de movimiento que esta tenía, esto lo hacía ver como un juego de niños. A su lado, Leia no prestaba mayor atención fuera del teléfono que Lola le regaló en su último cumpleaños.

-Dame las llaves, por favor -ordenó el peliblanco.

-¿Qué llaves? -cuestionó Leia, sin despegar sus ojos del aparato.

-Tu tía deja siempre sus llaves en el bolso -aclaró él.

-¿Esa cosa barata del mercado de pulgas?

-Si, esa cosa barata del mercado de pulgas -contestó Lincoln, empezando a perder el semblante-. Sus llaves están…

-No quería que me vieran con esa cosa. Hace que mis pompis no se vean.

Por una vez, Lincoln deseó que se la hubieran dejado a Lynn en casa.

Una vez que Lincoln regresó con el bolso, él y Leia encontraron a Lori dormida. Por lo visto, pedirle de favor a Penelope que se hiciera cargo de su hermana mientras no estaban fue una suerte, ya que en cuanto le pidió eso a Clyde, su cónyuge se ofreció simplemente porque alguien tenía que ir por Calliope a su campamento por un severo incidente que le ameritó ser expulsada del mismo.

A la pelirroja, los años no la trataron tan bien como se esperaba de ella. No era un portento, pero que creciera con una cadera un poco más ancha que el promedio le generó problemas en las oficinas donde trabajó como contadora. Por eso, a pesar de haber hecho carrera, desistió para dedicarse al hogar junto con Clyde.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana -dijo agradecido el escritor en cuanto dejaron a Ronnie Anne en el modular de la sala.

-A ti, por conseguirme los boletos para el concierto de tu hermana en Noviembre -respondió Penelope-. Salieron apenas hace una semana y ya estaban agotados en una hora.

-Bueno, el Teatro Fox no es el lugar más grande, pero Luna quiso enviárselos a Loan como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños -dijo Lincoln, encogido de hombros-, aunque sabemos que a mi sobrina no le gusta el rock.

-Recuerda, Linc. Nuestro juego de bridge es mañana -recordó Penelope, animada.

-No se nos olvida. ¿Cómo te fue con Lori?

-Sólo tuve problemas con un callo que me pidió limar y tomó una pastilla para dormir -respondió lacónica la pelirroja-. Por eso está dormida.

-Iugh, -dijo asqueada Leia desde la cocina, haciendo una mueca de desagrado-, ¿qué es esa basura que está en la estufa?

-También me dijo que les preparara algo de cenar -dijo orgullosa la pelirroja, antes de dirigirse a la niña-. No me dijiste que tienes una sobrina tan adorable

En el acto, Penelope se inclinó y pellizcó con suavidad las mejillas de Leia. La rubiecita ya está acostumbrada a esa clase de mimos, por lo que puso una sonrisa que bien valdría hacer el intento de un casting en Hollywood.

-¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa? -preguntó Penelope, buscando sonar inocente.

-Leia -respondió esta, tan melosa como su madre le enseñó.

-¿Puedes decirme cuántos años tienes?

-Voy a cumplir seis.

-¡Seis! -la pelirroja fingió asombro- Debes ser toda una princesa.

-Mami hace lo que puede -dijo la niña con una modestia más falsa que la venta del Golden Gate.

-¿Cuándo puedes prestármela? -pidió Penelope, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Lincoln.

-Tendría que preguntar a Lola -contestó Lincoln-. Siempre dice que Leia es muy especial -dijo esto antes de taparle los oídos con sus manos-, en especial con lo que come. Dice que es alérgica al chocolate, y no le gusta el aguacate.

-Calliope tendría que conocerla. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes para el bridge?

-Sabes que sí, Penny, siempre que Bobby salga temprano.

-Es en casa de Zach -aclaró Penelope-. Sólo no se te ocurra llevar atún.

-¿Cuándo le he hecho algo así? -preguntó Lincoln- Por favor, no respondas a eso.

-Nos vemos mañana, pues -se despidió la pelirroja-. Luego nos vemos, linda.

-Adiós, señora.

En cuanto Penelope salió, Lincoln no tuvo mucho inconveniente en llevarse a Ronnie Anne a la recámara de su concuño y hermana. De lejos, prefiere tener que hacerse cargo de dos mujeres embarazadas a hacerlo con Leia, tan encantadora y manipuladora como su madre si no es que más.

-¿A dónde habrá ido? -se preguntó, antes de encogerse de hombros y arreglar el espeso potaje de polenta que, con toda seguridad, Penelope dejó en la estufa.

Leia, por su parte, fue directo a la habitación de Loan. Le importa un bledo que esta quede fuera de todo límite que su madre y sus tíos le impusieron. Desde que conoce a Loan, sabe de su naturaleza nerviosa y asustadiza, en parte porque suele visitar a los mismos doctores (no porque su madre fuese tacaña en ese aspecto, sino porque era más viable ir con conocidos de la familia que hacerlo por su cuenta en otro sitio), en parte por las reuniones familiares.

-¿Por qué tiene tantos discos? -se preguntó Leia, al tiempo que empezó a sacar disco tras disco de sus respectivas cajas con malicia- ¿Acaso no sabe que eso es sólo para nerds?

Se lamentó de no tener herramienta a la mano, pues si bien no es tan diestra como su madre para arreglos y trabajos de precisión, se las arregla para aprovechar lo que cree que es basura, así fueran los borradores de la abuela (por los que culpó a Fred, el hijo mayor de Lynn), el viejo recetario de una tal Mildred Scalise que pertenece al abuelo o los libros de poemas de una conocida de Lucy, a quien esta ya no le dirige la palabra precisamente por ese incidente.

"Vas a quedar impresionado, tío Linky", dijo para sus adentros, antes de dar con los discos que la doctora Trubisky le dio a Loan.

~o~

Loan no tuvo queja alguna de la cena. Aunque no es ni de lejos lo que el abuelo Lynn o su madre putativa, el calzone que Lola improvisó luego de una monumental rabieta resultó ser lo bastante bueno para que no tuviera quejas, aunque todavía le quedara un pequeño bloqueo que le impide quejarse.

Si bien la cena terminó, no así fue con la actividad en el hogar de la mecánica y dueña de la vieja estación de servicio. En cuanto Loan terminó de lavar los platos no tuvo tiempo de buscar su teléfono, pues el sistema del software de la tienda volvió a tener un molesto lag que prácticamente tomaba cada medio galón de combustible como uno entero.

-¿Y-ya limpiaste l-la pa-papelera de reciclaje? -preguntó solícita Loan tras la caja, teniendo frente a ella una fila.

-¿Tenía que hacer eso? -devolvió Lana, recibiendo dinero de un chico gordo bien vestido.

-P-por supuesto que sí -respondió Loan-. T-todo equipo debe ma-mantenerse funcional.

-¿En serio ella tiene que tartamudear? -preguntó hastiado un cliente al final de la fila, rechoncho de lentes y con una gorra roja- Algunos tenemos prisa por irnos de pesca.

-Espero que no sea a la reserva del lago Troncos Altos -gruñó la dependiente con un tono de ultimátum.

-Por lo menos el dueño anterior era más diligente y no contrataba niños.

-Estás insultando a mi sobrina.

-Razón de más.

-¿Q-quieren ca-callarse? -pidió nerviosa Loan.

-Lo que digas, metralleta -respondió burlón el gordo.

_Metralleta_. El apodo nunca le hizo gracia. Ya sea Calliope McBride, sus compañeras en gimnasia o los tarados que tiene que soportar en clase de cómputo, siempre percibió la palabra como un insulto personal al que no sabe ni cómo responder si no es con una parálisis súbita.

-Ya sacaste boleto, Darin -dijo tenebrosa Lana, tronando sus nudillos antes de darle caza al ingrato cliente, mismo que huyó despavorido.

Los siguientes minutos, Loan estuvo en la bodega y oficina que, al menos por esa noche, sería su habitación. No era su habitación o el cuarto de su medio hermano en casa de su padre, pero al menos tiene cierta privacidad, quitando las dos cámaras que apuntan de y a la caja fuerte, la de la puerta y la que apunta al cubículo del retrete. A diferencia del anterior dueño, Lana era un poco más desprendida en cuestiones de dinero que no afecten al negocio, razón por la que "se tomó prestado" un saco de dormir de los que tiene reservados para la temporada de pesca.

-¿Segura de que no necesitas nada más? -preguntó Lana, ya vestida con la eterna remera que suele usar como pijama.

Desde luego, Loan se había acomodado lo mejor que pudo. El par de tablas de chocolate que Lola le dio (a regañadientes, pues eran de su reserva especial) le habían sentado bien como calmante, tanto más por la advertencia que Lana le hizo de dejarla tranquila al menos hasta mañana.

-G-gracias, tía, pero estoy bien así -respondió Loan, ya con su teléfono en el suelo y desplegando un cargador bluetooth de viaje.

-Lamento hacerte trabajar en plena hora pico.

-No hay p-problema.

Acercándose, Lana se sentó en la silla de la pieza. Si bien no es la tía más cercana a ella, Loan sabe que no es tan mala quitando ciertos detalles, como su gusto por el lodo, la mayoría de los reptiles y su apego a un negocio que dejó de ser de 24 horas.

-Me alegra que lo pienses así -suspiró aliviada Lana, antes de cambiar el tema-. ¿Ya has tenido una mascota?

-No están permitidas en el edificio -bufó Loan.

-El dueño debe ser alérgico.

Más que alérgico, la adolescente sabe que al dueño del edificio donde ella y sus padres viven le desagradan los animales. Sabe por su madre putativa que Erin, la morena compañera de aquella bruja del departamento 23, intentó meter a la dicha residencia un corgi al que le cayó demasiado bien para su gusto. El can, aunque simpático, terminó en el refugio _Green Mile_ por orden de la administración. Lo mismo pasó con la tarántula de un chico del número 14 (en el primer piso) que a Gorgona, el varano de aquella rockera del 31, junto al tiro de la escalera. Animal que entra con amor al edificio, sale en una jaula o en una bolsa.

-Algo por el estilo -dijo Loan, evasiva al respecto.

-Bueno -bostezó Lana-, hay a quienes no les gusta tener animales.

-M-me alegra que lo entiendas. Pon tu alarma a las seis -ordena la mecánica.

-¿Por q-qué?

-Es una sorpresa.

-Ojalá no tengamos que salir a ningún lado -dijo esperanzada Loan.

-Buenas noches.

En cuanto Lana salió, Loan se dispuso a buscar su teléfono. Lo encontró en el escritorio desvencijado que su tía ha estado reparando de cuando en cuando, lo que ya le es una ventaja porque, a pesar de que su anfitriona gana una entrada regular, no se permite tener una conexión a internet de alta velocidad que considera aceptable.

Revisó lo mejor sus redes. Cerca de media docena de invitaciones a jugar Rise of the Red Sun, otras dos docenas que la animaban a participar como árbitro en la copa mundial de Grinds of Battle, una reseña de un juego de lucha que ha estado esperando desde hace año y medio… y dos mensajes. Uno de su madre y otro de la doctora Trubisky.

Leyó primero el de la psicóloga.

_Mañana a las 4:25 pm. No pierdas el material._

"¿Acaso tratas con tía Lisa cada que olvida su almuerzo?", pensó.

El mensaje de su madre, en realidad, no era de su madre. Ronnie Anne había escrito desde casa.

_En cuanto llegues, papá te tiene una sorpresa, mi niña._

_No me ha querido decir qué es 7w7_

Animada, sólo respondió al segundo con tres emoticonos de gatito y uno de fuegos artificiales.

Estaba a punto de quitarse la pantaleta para su sesión de fin de semana cuando llegó un nuevo mensaje, éste de parte de Lola.

_Ven al estacionamiento. Sin preguntas_.

Con su evidente necesidad de ejercer cierta necesidad frustrada, se puso de nuevo el pantalón y, luego de ver que apenas daría ya la medianoche, se movió al exterior sin que casi nadie se diera cuenta, salvo cierto perro. Con cuidado, le acercó un trozo de calzone sobrante para tener callado a Chuck.

Nada más salir, sintió un fuerte agarre detrás suyo y un paño húmedo. Muchas veces escribió fantaseando con eso, con un cierto chico de granja que la adormecía con cloroformo antes de tomarla en cuanto recuperase el sentido. Sólo que ese agarre no fue producto de una llave de lucha como este, sino un salto hacia sus hombros por detrás.

Todo cuanto vio, antes de que todo se pusiera en negro, fue la cara de Lola.

~o~

Tuvo suerte de que Leia se fuera temprano a la cama, quedándose con él para aligerar tensiones a Lori. A estas alturas de su vida, Lincoln sólo quería vivir, de primera mano, todo lo que ser padre le brindaría. Loan, lo admite, fue algo que en principio no quiso, y en realidad no tuvo mucho de eso al ser entonces sólo el "tío Lincoln". Entre las horas que pasaba en su estudio o la convalecencia por su lesión como probador de juegos de realidad virtual de (en su momento) última generación, apenas y tuvo que ver con ella, a pesar de ser ambos devotos jugadores y fans de la cultura geek.

Nervioso, fue a su recámara. Su consorte veía una retransmisión de una vieja telenovela, habiéndose pasado ya el efecto del calmante y con unos taquitos en la cama. Si eso no era más estereotípico para un mexicano o uno de sus descendientes, le importa poco, pues era un fsvorito de ambos.

-¿Ya se durmió? -preguntó Ronnie, intranquila.

-Apenas, pero me tomó como cinco cuentos y dejarla ver _Pasarela de Supermercado_ -respondió machacado el peliblanco-. ¿De qué me perdí?

-Este capítulo es más relleno que nada. Karen -empezó a narrar la latina- se la pasó besuqueándose con el cretino de Vicente mientras que a la abuela Coco la llevaron al rancho de Priscila.

-¿Pasó algo más?

-Hace rato estuvo pateando por dos -contestó ella, un poco cansada-. ¿Crees que en el ultrasonido nos están ocultando algo?

-Si fuera el caso, se lo preguntaría al doctor Ketola.

Llevando sus manos al vientre de ella, Lincoln sintió, piel y carne mediante, una patada en un lado y otro.

-¿Crees que alguien atienda el perinatal mañana?

-Sólo la doctora Grayson.

En lo que a él respecta, ya tiene una sospecha tenue. No quería que fuese como en esa película del cambio de bebés que vio de niño, o como en aquella otra en la que un hombre tenía que criar sólo a su bebita con la ayuda de su padre y algunos amigos de este, esa cosa con Ben Affleck. Ni siquiera quiere pensar en aquellos relatos de los fans de sus libros que perturbaron a Loan por ser demasiado explícitos en cuanto a la violencia gráfica, rebosantes en detalles que ni en los juegos que se estrenaron desde que terminó hace meses la prohibición de los contenidos ultraviolentos en cualquier medio existen, o aquella familia de hace casi un siglo, los Challifoux o algo así, que vendieron a sus hijos por la pobreza que les dejó la posguerra.

Sentado a su lado, decidió que no tendría que preocuparse tanto por eso. Roberto descansa mañana, por lo que a él le tocaría descansar de tener que cuidar a Leia. Todo cuanto desea es salir a comprar el volumen de edición especial de Flash Card en su encuentro con Falcon de Fuego, echarse a la cama y sacarse todo excepto el calzoncillo para leer con toda comodidad.

O, al menos, eso esperaba.

Casi al terminar la novela (en ese momento, Priscila, interpretada por la veterana Vanessa Calderón, estaba a punto de servirle un postre que parece una bola de frituras pegadas con melaza a la anciana) un chillido casi le perforó los oídos. Ello sobresaltó a la pareja, que había decidido quedarse en interiores y abrir la ventana para que el calor no se encierre en la pieza.

-¡Tío Linky! ¡Tío Linky! ¡Tío Linky! -gritó Leia de forma reiterada, corriendo antes de saltar sobre la cama matrimonial.

-¿Ahora qué tienes? -preguntó Lincoln, sobresaltado.

-¡ Tuve…! Tuve una pesadilla con Loan -respondió llorosa la rubiecita.

-¿Ahora qué hizo? -cuestionó el peliblanco, bostezando de nueva cuenta- ¿Acaso te sopló el pastel o se llevó tu ropa?

-Soñé con que tocaba a mami en su lugar especial.

-Quiero la verdad.

Una mirada, severa como pocas veces, hizo que Leia se retracte y le dijera lo más que pudiera.

-Bu-bueno… soñé feo con conejos -corrigió-. E-esa película de ti-tía Lucy… me da miedo.

-¿Ves cómo cambia todo si dices la verdad? -preguntó Ronnie Anne, cubierta por una buena porción de la ropa de cama. Leia asintió- Ve a la cocina y bebe algo de leche fresca.

-¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes? -pidió suplicante Leia.

Sin más opciones, Lincoln accedió.

-¿Puedes cantarme esa cosa de los rayos? -pidió la rubiecita.

-No me gusta ese lenguaje contigo -respondió Lincoln-. Se lo llevo escuchando a su madre toda mi infancia como para cantarte eso.

-Seguro no sabe que esa canción es vulgar -teorizó Ronnie Anne.

-No escuchaste a su madre cada vez que soltaba sus obscenidades.

-Bueno, es tu problema -resolvió la latina, desentendida ya del asunto, a la vez que la niña saltaba hacia el hueco entre ambos, antes de oír cantar a su marido y a su sobrina.

_Cuando veas los conejos_

_No te asustes, no._

_Cuando veas sus orejas_

_Conejoamigo, es la canción…_

_._

_¡Puto conejo!_

_Te voy a coger._

_Tú no me haces nada_

_Porque Dios te pedorreó_

Remataron con una sonora pedorreta antes de que Lincoln recibiera un almohadazo de lleno en la cara.

Por un segundo, se preguntó si ser padre implicaba soportar alguna que otra estupidez divertida con los hijos. Su propio padre hico bastantes locuras con sus hermanas, con él y aún con su suegro. La primera guitarra de Luna, la primera fractura de Lynn, e incluso el viaje que hizo a Orlando para jugar _Leyendas del Templo Escondido_ fueron todas cosas que siempre quedarán como buenas historias para contar a los nietos... aunque, claro, omitirá ese detalle del aeropuerto de Orlando con lo de la apuesta con los Stanko.

Repitiendo una vez más la cantaleta, Lincoln procuró que Leia se quedara bien arropada al otro lado de su cónyuge, antes de regresar a la telenovela.

~o~

Se había tomado la molestia de pedirle a Leni que le enseñara a abrir cerraduras. Ya sería muy tarde para que Lana se diera cuenta de lo tonta que fue al dejar sola a su sobrina.

Paciente, decidió tomar primero la vetusta Hummer de su hermana y dejarla, convenientemente, dos millas en dirección opuesta al sitio a donde había ido después. No le importó cargar con Loan, hecho esto, hasta su propio transporte, un Maserati Quattroporte en color blanco que es mucho de lo que ella y Leia necesitan. Una máquina bella, elegante, ostentosa y, sobre todo, digno de una reina venida a menos y su floreciente princesa.

Hizo todos los trámites pertinentes para que le dieran una habitación decente. Vista panorámica al norte, baño, cocina, mesa de masajes, minibar, pantalla gigante ultra… declinó las consolas de última generación. Lo último que quiere es algo que le recuerde sus horribles e inútiles pasatiempos. Incluso la recién salida Nerveplay, de una desarrolladora que ha tenido un fuerte problema legal a causa de su juego más controversial, no es del gusto refinado que tiene por el simple hecho de usar las manos en los títulos que precisan sujeción de armas en el medio virtual.

Desnuda y en la bañera, a su mente le vino el recuerdo de aquella noche. Siempre ha menospreciado las posturas tradicionales y hacerlo en la cama, y su hermano fue el precioso conejillo de Indias para probar algo diferente en la bañera. Que él se metiera en la cama con Lori y la dejara encinta de Loan, en el fondo, fue un regalo que sólo ella quiso a su manera.

Lincoln, simplemente, se descuidó en la cena de Acción de Gracias. Pensó, un tanto divertida, que tratar a Loan con deferencia y hacerse el caballero con Lori frente a Ronnie Anne le dio sospechas suficientes para aplicar un viejo truco que Lindsay Sweetwater le enseñó para manipular a la gente. Alegar que se sabe un secreto muy sucio para que él lo saque a relucir. ¡Y vaya secreto!

Sonriente, sacó el corcho a una botella de vino espumoso dulce. Primero una pequeña celebración antes de dormir, luego una tarde de mimos.

.

No tuvo un dulce despertar.

La cabeza le duele horrores. En toda su vida, nadie la atacó por detrás con algo que tenía un aroma dulzón, en especial por la noche y con cierta dificultad.

Para Loan, es obvio. Le dirá a su madre que, la próxima vez que sus tías la pidan para quedarse con ella, le compre una protección de grado militar. No le interesa si en Michigan está prohibido ya el gas pimienta o si tienen que vivir en Texas para darle un arma pese a su condición, necesita hacer saber que los días de aprovecharse de ella terminaron.

"¿Es que eres tonta? -imaginó a su madre gritar en cuanto se planteó eso- ¡No voy a dejar que uses un arma, por el amor de…! Tal vez te busquemos un permiso para un taser, ¡pero ni creas que te daremos la oportunidad de armar un tiroteo en la escuela!"

Con un escalofrío, y con los ojos vendados -como pudo comprobar-, se sentó y se quitó la pañoleta que cegaba su vista. Si bajo su trasero apenas cubierto por su ropa íntima siente algo muy mullido y cómodo, muy distinto a la bolsa de dormir que Lana le dio, pudo ver, consternada, dónde había ido a parar.

Una cama _Queen-size_, edredones hipoalergénicos, el sol a todo lo que da en un piso alto… y un sutil aroma de pastel de chocolate, procedente de un platón que la tía Lola sostenía con dicho postre.

-Buenos días, dormilona -saludó Lola.

A su alrededor, miró y se dio cuenta de que están ambas en un hotel y spa.

-¡OH, NO!

~o~

**Siento no poder estar tan activo como quisiera desde la Jordancoln week, pero he pasado por bastantes cosas. No todas, casi todas de hecho, agradables. Pero ¿quién soy para contener el paso del tiempo?**

**Segunda parte. Ya tenemos claro que la relación de Loan con sus tías gemelas no es tan buena como esperabamos, pero Leia… eso si debe doler en serio. Con esto, debo responderles.**

**_Miscelánea_**

***El postre que se menciona es un muégano. Para más precisión, es la variedad que se acostumbra en el centro de México.**

***El Nerveplay es, en parte, una idea basada en el _Nerve gear_ de _Sword Art Online_. La obvia diferencia es que en el primero persiste el remanente del uso de las manos como control de apoyo. La próxima habrá algo más al respecto.**

***La cantaleta de los conejos es un remedo de la canción de los _Relampamigos_ de _Ted_.**

***La película que Leia refiere es _Watership Down_/_El Príncipe de los conejos_. Sólo diré que eso es perturbador en serio, grado _La Tumba de las Luciérnagas_, con menos emotividad y más empatía por el sufrimiento... ¿dónde están los servicios de protección al menor cuando se los necesita?**

**_J0nas Nagera_, debo recordar dos o tres cosas. Uno, Linc es el pasivo con Bobby. De los cuatro, Ronnie Anne solo puede meterse con Lincoln. Si está metida, es más bien algo soft. En todo esto, los mayores vendrían a ser los que sacan más partido. ¿Santicest? No lo creo. Lo que sí, es que cada quien tiene sus medios, pero lo que son Lola y Gail son muy distintas.**

**Respuesta a la PD 1: hay quien disfruta hablando sucio. No por nada guardo una que otra revista porno. De vez en cuando tienen buenos artículos.**

**Respuesta a la PD 2: el documento original tuvo su última edición antes del desastre de mi viejo LG piece of shit al 30 de agosto del año pasado, y no pude hacer muchos añadidos hasta la liberación. Ya estaba terminado, pero quité una o dos cosas.**

**_J. K. SALVATORI_… siento mucho que hayas tenido que esperar. Entre cosas técnicas y de presupuesto, hasta hace poco no pude hacer nada en lo digital. El análisis, te lo debo. Ya tendremos oportunidad de verlo luego, ya que alguien muy idiota en Nick filtró el primer capítulo. Sólo por eso, no lo veré hasta que esté doblado.**

**Sobre la idea de los Hikkikomori, tengo entendido que son gente que se considera una deshonra, una vergüenza para la familia. Se encierran, dejan de arreglarse o de asearse siquiera y sólo dejan pasar los días de forma patética. Loan, por lo menos, hace el intento de no serlo. Saludos, crack, que sigo esperando por el cretinismo provincial y ultranacionalista de Lawless Loud.**

**_Mr. G_, me alegra verte por aquí. La cita anterior dejé claro que esa mención a Leia fue lo que me orilló a sacar esta secuela. Gail… ¿qué puedo decir? De los tres engendros psicólogos que he parido, es la más light. ¿Hubieras preferido una reinterpretación de Henrietta Schiller o la aparición de su sobrino-nieto, Julian? Porque, de una psicóloga penalista medio patosa a un apostador o una anciana racista nazi de vieja escuela, prefiero a la penalista… que sería para otro universo Loud.**

**En cuanto a Lori, temo romperte la burbuja porque su primer embarazo no incestuoso ya tuvo mención en _El video de Loan_, teniendo un desenlace un tanto trágico. Saludos hasta donde sea que vivas, no tienes que decir dónde porque luego investigo y saco chistes tan malos como Luan**.

**_See you in the next fiction_**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**


	3. Verdad y ¿reconciliación?

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

**_Advertencia_: contenido sensible. Discreción recomendada.**

**_Cambio de chicas_**

**_Verdad y... ¿reconciliación?_**

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**14 de julio de 2040**

**La cochera de Lana**

**9:00 am**

_Mal bailarín, buen padre_

_-Refrán ruso_

Lana no puede estar más furiosa. No sólo porque Lola traicionó su confianza sobre Loan al prácticamente secuestrarla, sino que incluso encontró su Hummer varada en el lago Troncos Altos. Y no en el mejor estado.

De verdad que tiene motivos para que Lola le de una muy buena explicación para la idiotez que acaba de hacerle pasar. Llevarse a Loan lejos, botar su auto en el lago, provocarle gases a Chuck… su mañana no podía ser peor.

O, al menos, eso creyó antes de marcar a ambas.

-_Soy Lola, por favor deja tu mensaje. Trato de hacer más bello al mundo_ -escuchó, siendo el mensaje de su buzón de voz. La risita inocente del final sólo le parece algo hipócrita.

-_S-sólo deja t-tu mensaje_ -replicó la operación, ahora con Loan.

De verdad que no quiere imaginarse los horrores y tormentos que pasa su sobrina. No cuando se trata de quien, en opinión de la terapeuta que Leia ve por problemas de conducta, la más inestable chica de la familia.

~o~

-De verdad envidio tus manos -dijo sonriente una masajista asiática bastante animosa que, fuera del uniforme verde que debía usar, sujeta su cabello corto con una diadema rosa-. ¡No sabes lo difícil que puede ser trabajar para un gamer que tiene sus manos aseguradas por tres millones de dólares!

-G-gra-gracias -respondió Loan, nerviosa y paralizada ante el tratamiento que le están dando.

-No entiendo cómo es que las tienes tan suaves.

-Es de familia -respondió Lola por su sobrina, recibiendo ya los toques finales de la propia-. Todas las mujeres de la familia tenemos algo hermoso, aunque algunas no lo aceptan.

Loan se sintió perturbada. De toda la familia, ella es quien menos cuidado pone a su cuerpo más allá del baño, el corte de uñas y el desodorante. Ni la tía Lana pone pretexto que valga para afeitarse el escaso bigote que ella y Lola ostentarían si dejaran de hacerlo cada semana, pero ella, en realidad, no tiene mucho interés en nadie de su edad o mayores como para que eso sea tan necesario.

Hasta ahora, la mañana había transcurrido entre quince minutos de gimoteos y súplicas para regresar a casa luego de despertar, otro para que Lola le dejase en claro que está para dejarse consentir como toda una mujer y una hora más para un baño de burbujas, un desayuno que le supo justo a como olía la composta que preparó su clase de secundaria y la presente sesión de masaje. Por todo ello, el pastel que Lola llevara hace dos horas quedó olvidado en la recámara, quizás cono remate de la cena.

-Sigo sin entender por qué Lori te consiente con esa basura -continuó Lola, dirigiéndose a Loan-. Las chicas como tú y como yo tenemos todo para que el mundo coma de nuestras manos, no para perder el tiempo con videojuegos y cómics.

-B… b-bueno, es que…

-No apliques demasiado humectante de té verde, Sidney -ordenó Lola, toda vez que vio a la chica empezar con dicho menjunje sobre las manos de su sobrina-. No queremos parecernos a Jojo Siwa luego de su última operación-. ¿Me decías?

-Mis-mis juegos…

-Son una pérdida de tiempo, querida -cortó la modelo de partes-. Digo, ¿de qué sirve tener una bonita figura si no puedes aprovecharla saliendo de casa?

Sabiendo que era inútil discutir con su tía, Loan tuvo que resignarse a escuchar la perorata sobre su eje de vida.

No puede negar que su tía tuvo una adolescencia complicada. Por las pocas veces que habló con Lucy, en la única oportunidad que tuvo para sacarle algo sobre Lola le comentó que una conocida suya le quitó un chip de rastreo a los dieciséis e intentó irse a California, de no ser porque perdió su vuelo y chocó con un cazatalentos que buscaba chicas para una campaña de modelaje de una popular marca de ropa de mezclilla en San Francisco, previo consentimiento parental. Si bien la abuela Rita le castigó quitándole derechos sobre la van familiar, eso no fue un gran impedimento para que se fuera de casa antes de tiempo. Fiestas, sesiones y eventos conformaron su agitada vida hasta que, por su embarazo, su ascenso como modelo se vio en caída libre por un tiempo.

Terminados sus sueños de tener una carrera que la habría llevado a ser top model exclusiva de una prestigiosa marca de lencería, no obstante Leia fue la chispa que la mantuvo ocupada. Si bien las estrías le impidieron volver en plena forma, se permitió el lujo de criar (más bien malcriar, pensó Loan) a su retoño como la niña que debió ser si hubiese sido hija única. Se hizo modelo de partes, resaltando sobre todo su rostro, pies y brazos, recobrando un poco del lustre que perdió y encaminando sus pasos y los de ella por concursos de belleza infantiles y actividades lucrativas como las ventas de postres y las _Blue Bells._

Una vez que terminó la sesión de pedicura, Loan estuvo a punto de tomar su teléfono, mismo que alcanzó Lola por poco.

-Hoy sólo seremos tú y yo, Loan -sonrió manipuladora Lola-. Dejemos que se preocupen por un rato.

Para Loan, el masaje fue el inicio. Luego del almuerzo consistente en un sándwich de pechuga de pavo y jugo de toronja, siguió una sesión de yoga kundalini que la dejó machacada, seguida por un baño de vapor y lo peor de todo lo que su virtual descuido estético podía temer.

Depilación.

-¡Eso quema! -protestó Loan, queriendo quitarse la cera a como diera lugar.

-¿Eso crees? -preguntó insolente Lola, conteniendo un gemido de dolor cuando le retiraron la primera tira de papel encerado del brazo derecho- No te muevas.

Sin cuidado, Lola tomó una pequeña tira, destinada a remover los vellos de la zona del bigote y el filtrum, esa sección entre el labio superior y las fosas nasales. Ninguna persona en sus cabales se permitiría pasar por algo así, pero lo cierto es que a la mujer le repugna cualquier vello que no sean cejas, pestañas y cabello, y si fuera por eso sería totalmente lampiña.

Un tirón bastó para tener a su sobrina aullando de dolor.

-¿Eso es todo? -ironizó Lola, meneando la cabeza por lástima.

-¡Mi cara! -gritó Loan, retorciéndose por la súbita sensación de ardor en la referida zona- ¡Eso duele! ¡DUELE!

-Ya te acostumbrarás. Siempre debes tener un rostro hermoso si quieres triunfar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la adolescente no se levantó del suelo, sujetando su cara.

-No pudo ser tan malo -trató de animar Lola.

Quitando las manos de Loan de su cara, descubrió que estaba sangrando. No era una herida grande, pero a juzgar por los gestos (muy sobreactuados, según ella) eso ya entraba como una forma de maltrato. Si acaso, se detuvo a pensar un momento, habría sido algún barro que se le escapa de cuando en cuando.

-Apenas estamos empezando -exhortó Lola, levantándola-. Tenemos todavía un día para ser más bellas de lo que éramos.

Con la mirada aterrada, Loan no hizo sino dejarse llevar, porque este sería un día muy largo en su vida.

~o~

Para Lincoln, fue una de las peores noches de su vida. Habiendo tenido que levantarse en la madrugada porque a su mujer se le antojó una salchicha con todo, al más puro estilo del hogar último de sus abuelos Casagrande. No tuvo problemas en ir a pedirle a Mollie algunos panes para ello, por si a Ronnie Anne le diera más hambre, pero nada más llegar encontró a Leia tratando de hacer un budín de vainilla para ella.

A causa de ayudar a su huésped con su postre, olvidó por completo la principal razón de por qué estaba levantado en primer lugar. Por eso, en cuanto regresó a la cama se enfrentó a una cara contrariada por ver frustrada su apetencia nocturna y molesta por el fuerte olor a vainilla que emanaba de él.

-¿Por qué se le ocurrió mandarme a dormir afuera -se preguntó bostezando, estirando los brazos hasta tocar los fríos barrotes de la escalera de incendios.

No tuvo que hacer mucho trabajo mental. Pagó caro hacerle la pedicura a Lori antes que darle un masaje a Ronnie Anne en su primer aniversario de bodas, y amanecer casi congelado no era la mejor forma de desahogar sus frustraciones poniéndose a escribir como loco su primer libro. En poco menos de un mes, del que pasó casi una semana durmiendo a la intemperie, escribió y editó lo que sería la primera parte de _El arquetipo de Tara_. Desde entonces, cada vez que olvidaba un aniversario o hacía algo que a ella no le gustaba pasa la noche en la escalera de incendios.

Se levantó de su improvisado lecho a la intemperie, tronando su espalda en el proceso. No era necesario recordar que su sobrina fue la responsable de que durmiera fuera en la noche, y necesita algo caliente. Si acaso, trataría de tomar algo de café, por mucho que le desagrada todavía.

Está de suerte. A pesar de que Ronnie Anne no hizo acto de presencia en la cocina, dejó lo necesario para preparar perros calientes fuera del refrigerador. Decidió calentar al vapor las salchichas, picó la cebolla y el tomate y abrió un frasco de pepinillos picados. Si quiere enmendar un poco las cosas, no era necesario que le prepare algo tan sencillo como un revoltijo al que su cónyuge se resistiría.

No pasó mucho para que, mientras daba unos toques finales con unas líneas de catsup y mostaza Dijón, escuchara unos golpes en la puerta. No se sorprendió, pues, al ver que eran su hermana y cuñado.

-Buenos días, Linc -dijo Lori, entrando rápido y besándolo tras asegurarse de que no había nadie en el corredor.

-Te ves terrible -saludó Bobby, al tiempo de darle un beso corto en los labios.

-Culpa de Leia -respondió Lincoln, bostezando un poco-. Espero que no les moleste desayunar salchichas.

-En realidad, tengo prisa -respondió el latino, sujetando su portafolio-. Ese cretino de McGowan me salió con que tengo que reponer los días libres que él se tomó.

-Se supone que mañana iríamos con Loan a buscarle empleo los fines de semana en la tienda de jugos -alegó Lori, molesta por verse obligada a su involuntario encierro.

-¿Ha habido noticias de ella?

-Ahora que lo dices, Lana no llamo en todo el día -respondió Lincoln, un poco intranquilo.

-Bueno, supongo que salieron a pasear.

Interrumpidos por el sonido de la línea doméstica de Lincoln, éste no tardó en contestar. Se sorprendió de que fuera Lana, pero el tono en que su hermana menor se dirige no es precisamente el más amable.

-Residencia Loud, ¿con…?

-_¡Necesito que llames a Lola!_ -exigió Lana a gritos, furiosa-_ ¡Ahora mismo!_

-¿Qué pasó con Loan?

-_Mi estúpida hermana gemela la secuestró y no la encuentro. ¡Por eso!_

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de colgar. La llamada se cortó de forma abrupta, lo que causó que el peliblanco se pusiera nervioso. Por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver que Lori empezó a apretar los puños. Bobby, prudente, decidió que no quería ver algo que podría salirse de control y fue a ver a su hermana.

-¿De qué se supone que habló Lana sobre nuestra hija? -preguntó inquisitiva Lori, Lincoln, nervioso, tomó algo de aire.

-Ah, bueno, este… -titubeó un poco Lincoln-… verás, Lola se llevó a Loan y Lana… -, rió con nerviosismo-… ¡Ay, al demonio! No sabe en dónde están.

La expresión en la cara de Lori se dulcificó un poco. Tal vez no necesite del dinero de su hermana menor ya que, al menos hasta que pidió permiso por incapacidad, ganaba un buen dinero que por años le permitió empezar un "fondo de emergencias". El problema, como siempre, es por lo que ocasiona tener que enterarse de que Loan sea obligada a algo sin su previo consentimiento como madre. Y a Lola ya se la guardó por demasiado tiempo.

-Voy a ser generosa contigo -ronroneó Lori, aún molesta-. En cuanto terminemos con todo esto -en eso, llevó la mano de su hermano a su vientre-, tendrás todo el paquete que sólo Bobby tiene. Y eso incluye… ciertos juegos.

Tragando saliva, a Lincoln le dio muy mala espina. La primera vez que prescindieron de Lori porque estaba dormida, el día del primer chequeo que confirmó que este era un embarazo de alto riesgo, su concuño confesó al terminar que ella era fan de los juegos de dominación y sumisión, sintiendo una especial predilección por dar nalgadas con una pala de cocina y el uso de pinzas en los pezones. Si bien le gusta un poco de dolor, prefiere que este sea con pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

-¿Estás segura? Porque… bien…

-Roberto no tiene porqué enterarse si tú no se lo dices. Además -añadió la rubia-, siempre he fantaseado con que tú…

Lori selló sus palabras con un beso al cuello de su hermano antes de susurrarle al oído lo que quiere que él haga. Eso terminó por provocarle a Lincoln una erección notable y bastante dolorosa.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Leia? -preguntó Bobby, cortando el momento y llevando de la mano (adormilada y a regañadientes, como pudieron ver los presentes en la sala) a Ronnie Anne, vestida como si fuera a salir a correr.

.

No tuvo mucho tiempo. Entre su despertar, el tiempo que le tomó buscar su ropa y el retomar su labor en silencio en la habitación de Loan, tuvo suerte de que nadie la escuchara. No le importó que entre las llaves de Ronnie Anne se encontrara nada menos que la del departamento de sus tíos.

Con algo de pintura, sellador y algunas grapas, hizo de su labor algo que bien le hubiese valido una insignia _Blue Bell_ por reciclaje de basura tecnológica. Había sobrepuesto los discos como si se tratara de las escamas de un pez, y eso le alegró. Si Loan le ve el chiste a esos discos ridículos, pensó, se llevará una grata sorpresa cuando se entere que le dio nueva vida a los juegos que tenía en ambas habitaciones y los que dejó sobre la cómoda.

Recordó un poco la satisfacción con que fueron dos de los negocios en que requirió de sus servicios. El invierno y la Pascua pasados, tuvo ventas, respectivamente, de chocolate caliente y pasteles. La primera, reconoció, no quiso que se metiera en la preparación. La receta del abuelo, con un dulce de menta derretido con la leche y un malvavisco, era justo el néctar de los dioses que quería compartir al mundo… por un precio razonable para ella, desde luego. Loan fue sólo el vehículo de promoción, pero no sintió mucho remordimiento a pesar de que cogió un resfriado que la postró en cama por dos semanas por hacerle vestir un bikini de dos piezas, muy reducidas, para aplicar una oferta que ni siquiera su madre aceptaría. Ambas podrán ser mercenarias en ese aspecto, pero tienen sus límites.

Sobre la venta de pasteles de Pascua, alteró un poco las recetas de su madre con un poco de laxante para enfocarse en los ancianos, y en especial en los residentes de los asilos. Loan, para no variar, fue quien se lo dio, casi se insola y puso de su bolso para animar al mercado en ese momento. Tanto para que, de buenas a primeras, no le pagara a su prima ni le devolviera el dinero que le prestó porque "no quedaban bien las cuentas".

Viendo que su trabajo ya está terminado, decidió tomarlo y dejarlo en poner el fruto de su travesura sobre una silla. No espera a poder presentarlo a su madre y a Loan. Mientras, y hasta que ese momento no llegue, ya tiene la mentira perfecta, pensando rápido en lo que escuchó dos veces que la llamaban por su nombre.

No le fue difícil salir. Con todos distraídos, salió del departamento con intención de ir a la azotea.

-Con que ahí está -dijo una voz tras ella.

Por suerte, no era de un familiar.

-Siempre te escapas, pequeña escurridiza -continuó la mujer, vestida en morado y rojo y con el cabello rubio cenizo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -llamó la voz de Bobby tras ella.

-Iba a la azotea -confesó Leia con tierno cinismo.

-Debí decírtelo -dijo Bobby-. Al señor Sullivan no le gusta que la gente suba a la azotea sin su permiso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es el dueño del edificio, y no quiere que nadie juegue con los tanques de gas o los registros de la electricidad. ¿Qué ibas a hacer allí?

-Nada.

-Pues hay que ir abajo. Tus tíos y yo estábamos preocupados.

"Lo hicimos de nuevo", pensó Leia, satisfecha de que su tío tragara completo el anzuelo.

~o~

Si la actividad física de Loan es motivo de preocupación porque lo más que hace es salir a correr con Ronnie Anne los fines de semana antes de encerrarse en su habitación, de verdad Lola la sometió a un martirio. De por sí era mala en gimnasia, aprobando apenas con lo mínimo por haber sido obligada a unirse al equipo de atletismo como corredora sólo para llenar el róster, pero era un dolor inmenso tener que ver siquiera a Lola hacer un split perfecto.

Sin apenas esfuerzo, Lola se bajó del potro que ocupó para llevar a cabo tal proeza. Loan, abrumada, sólo se limitó a contener un gemido al ver que su tía es capaz de realizar una proeza que sería digna de varios personajes de ficción o del difunto Jean Claude Van Damme.

-¿Cómo… -titubeó Loan-… c-cómo haces e-eso?

-Años de gimnasia hasta que la entrenadora en secundaria se pasó de lista con un novio que tuve hace tiempo -dijo burlona Lola-. ¿Acaso no quieres hacer algo tan sencillo?

-Cr-creo que no -respondió la chica gamer, alejándose un par de pasos.

-Puedes olvidarte de tu teléfono si lo buscas. Se quedó con tu tía.

Se maldijo a sí misma. Habiendo dejado su teléfono sobre la bolsa de dormir, no reparó en que Lola se daría cuenta. Por eso se sintió casi desnuda, sin nada más que afrontar la realidad de interactuar frente a frente. Aún Lisa comprendió por qué no podía desprenderse de su gadget con todo y que estudiara psicología, y su tercera tía más joven se lo dijo sin más, como si arrancara de raíz un árbol cualquiera.

-¿Qué podrías tener que pudiera interesarme? -continuó implacable Lola- ¿Tú saltándote clases?

La mirada que la adolescente le dedicó fue de desilusión. Era evidente que, aunque Lana le permitiera tener a la mano su vicio siempre y cuando se aleje un poco de la pantalla, a Lola no le agrada si no es para tener al día sus redes sociales.

-Prometo compensarte de alguna forma. ¿Quieres ir de compras a la tienda del hotel? -ofreció Lola, pese a que la arrastrará de todos modos.

-A-antes mo-modelaría esos horribles vestidos de Dana Dufresne -replicó Loan con timidez.

-Eso puede arreglarse.

Un par de horas después, se encontraban modelando en una tienda del barrio griego. Detroit nunca le ha gustado a Loan, en especial desde que se vio obligada a ir al edificio de la corte del distrito 36 por cierto asunto del que fue víctima. Nunca se había hecho una gran opinión de la capital automotriz del país, y el que viera a la gente tan ansiosa le hizo saber que esa no sería su tipo de ciudad, mayormente opaca y con pocas opciones para ella en realidad. En realidad, aspiraba más a algo como Seattle o San Diego en los días de la Comic-Con, pero sabe, muy en el fondo, que eso jamás pasará. Si tiene suerte, apenas saldrá de Royal Woods en toda su vida.

Los elogios que Lola le hacía le incomodan. Hasta ahora, se había probado una veintena de vestidos, faldas, minifaldas y conjuntos en general que, de haber tenido otro tren de vida, le encantaría usarlos diario.

-Me siento de-desnuda con esto -suspiró Loan, carcomida por ver que un par de chicos se la comen con la mirada al usar una minifalda blanca y un top azul celeste sin mangas ni tirantes.

-¡Tonterías! Te ves divina con ese conjunto -alabó Lola, modelando a su vez un conjunto de pantalón y saco de terciopelo rojizo, blusa blanca con vivos en rosa y sombrero tipo fedora del mismo color que el traje-. ¿Cuántos chicos no querrán salir contigo?

-P-prefiero ir a m-mi mo-modo -insistió la joven, sonrojada a más no poder.

-Con ese cuerpo, podrías tener a muchos comiendo de la palma de tu mano, y prefieres perder tu tiempo con cosas de nerds.

El comentario la ofende, por supuesto. Las veces que sale de casa para ir con Chantal siempre trata de ser rápida y silenciosa, aunque no le incomoda que la madre de su única amiga la reciba casi como una hija. Al menos, el trato un tanto empalagoso de la señora Pingrey era más porque ella trataba de encajar paso a paso y no como Lola desea que lo haga, con un cambio radical en su imagen.

-Lo único que t-tendré e-es una a-alergia a sa-salir en público -murmuró Loan.

Había visto, al menos en no pocas series y algunos anime de tendencia ecchi, que muchas veces la ropa siempre suele ser algo que sale sobrando sin llegar a las situaciones sexuales. Las chicas que suelen usar ropa reveladora a menudo son las más tímidas, según aquello, pero lo cierto es que a nadie le importa realmente. Ella, mejor que nadie, cree saberlo, lo que le llevó justamente a su último lío de chicos.

Luke Miller, el dulce manjar del que se enamoró y acaba de cumplir once años. Para ella, es el prototipo del hombre perfecto, pues a pesar de ser hijo de un amigo de su padre éste no le agrada en lo más mínimo. Para ser el hijo de un granjero no es, para ella, mal parecido. Cabello rubio cenizo, cara redonda, unos ojos verdes que le recuerdan la túnica de Link y pecas que fácilmente le servirían para conectar los puntos y dibujar corazoncitos en sus mejillas. No pocas veces se lo imaginó en un juego de lucha por equipos, saliendo al cine o, su fantasía más recurrente, dándole un masaje sobre el sofá de la sala de su departamento con un final más que feliz para ella. Por desgracia, la madre de éste es un viejo interés amoroso de su padre biológico, y ambos quedaron mal a causa de un incidente en el que Lily tuvo mucho que ver.

Con un gesto, tuvo que ayudarle a recoger las cosas que se llevarán a casa, no sin antes tener que acceder a una petición incómoda.

~o~

Por insistencia de Lori, los cuatro salieron al parque Ketcham, al otro lado de la ciudad. Más que nada, argumentó que Leia (y ella) necesitaban aire fresco, además de hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Con sumo cuidado, Lincoln ayudó a ambas féminas a bajar del autobús. Hace un par de semanas tuvo una presentación en California, debutando y despidiéndose del género erótico. No fue precisamente un best-seller, aunque la van de Lori necesitaba un par de ajustes. Hasta entonces, sería usar el transporte público.

-Iré a caminar un poco -anunció Lori-. Ese tarado del autobús se puso a perfumar el ambiente con su asquerosa loción.

-Te entiendo -contestó Lincoln, cargando a Leia sobre su espalda-. A nosotros cierta persona nos roció con un perfume muy dulce.

-¿Estarás bien? -preguntó Ronnie Anne, pasándole a su concuña una visera.

-No iré lejos. De todos modos, no creo tardar mucho -respondió la rubia.

-Quiero un helado -dijo Leia, sin importar que lo más que puede encontrarse a esa hora de la mañana son carritos de salchichas y algún food-truck que apenas está por abrir. Pero de helado, ni sus luces.

-Es temprano y acabamos de desayunar -razonó Ronnie Anne, sentada en una de las bancas.

-Además, no es como si lo merecieras -secundó Lincoln-. Tu tío Roberto nos dio motivos suficientes para tenerte castigada hasta que tu mamá llegue.

-Qué pena -gimoteó la niña-, porque ya lo se todo.

-¿Cómo que ya sabes todo? -preguntó la latina, aprensiva.

-Eso no funciona conmigo -cortó Lincoln-. No conmigo ni con nadie.

-¿Y cómo crees que lo sé? -insistió Leia.

-Tu madre lo usó varias veces conmigo y créeme. No le funcionó -contestó el peliblanco.

"No siempre", pensó.

-A un hombre no se le olvidan las travesuras de su familia, señorita -continuó-. ¿O crees que olvidé las veces que tuve que lavar las sábanas de Loan por todas las veces que mojó la cama? ¿las noches que tu tía Lynn me hizo darle masajes porque…?

-Lincoln -espetó Ronnie Anne manteniendo la calma-, contrólate. Ya no interesa. Todo quedó en el ayer. ¿Y qué era todo eso de darle masajes?

-Eso quedó explicado.

Con un mal sabor de boca, Leia sólo tuvo que sentarse y esperar a que pase el tiempo.

Para ella, es aburrido pasar el tiempo con sus tíos. Lori y Bobby, por ejemplo, apenas y tenían tiempo para ella fuera denlas reuniones y fiestas familiares. Que ahora su tía más vieja tenga un embarazo luego de años desde Loan, en teoría, debería alegrarla. No obstante, la gran mayoría de las veces obtiene lo que quiere de ambos cuando los sorprende solos.

En cambio, a pesar de que generalmente no suele obtener lo que quiere de ellos, con Lincoln y Ronnie Anne las cosas por lo regular son un toma y paga. A pesar de que el mismo juego puede funcionar con la cuñada de Lori, no es así con Lincoln. Quiere agradarle por todas las formas que conoce, pero por alguna razón no es precisamente su persona favorita. Creyendo que esta es Loan, trata por todos los medios que conoce hacerla a un lado por completo, con resultados siempre negativos desde que tiene memoria.

Apenas prestó atención a los demás niños de su edad en el parque. Todos eran simples bobalicones del primer grado que conoce de vista en la escuela, tan temerosos de ella cada vez que ha perdido un concurso infantil de belleza a manos de Miranda Sweetwater o que no encuentra su pudín de vainilla en el almuerzo. Sus hermanos mayores, meros bodrios que no valen la pena. Ya ni hablar de los niñatos de preescolar, todos unos inocentes de quienes se aburrió desde que entró a primaria en el colegio católico Saint Marcus de Fern Valley.

Tal como Lori avisó, no se tardó demasiado. Bien puede sacar ventaja de eso, aprovechando que sus tíos fueron por una bebida.

-Tía Lori… -llamó Leia en cuanto se sentó.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero un helado.

-Hasta las dos de la tarde -respondió tajante Lori-. No quiero que te llenes la ropa de jarabe.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, Leia. ¿Por qué no mejor comes unas frituras de frijol? -ofreció la abogada con un tono algo infantil-Son nutritivas y le harán bien a tu barriguita.

-Mami dice que eso es lo que te provoca tener gases.

-Eso no es cierto -replicó Lori, tomando su bolso.

Mejor momento no pudo aprovechar para abrirlo, pues en cuanto tiró del cierre del bolso un corredor pasó frente a ellas. Nunca sintió su cuerpo más descansado en el tiempo que lleva de embarazo desde la última vez que disfrutó una noche con Bobby y sus respectivos hermanos antes de empezar con las complicaciones.

-¡Qué asqueroso, señor! -chilló Leia, gritando a un latino de tez clara y sombra de barba- ¡Tenga algo de clase!

El corredor, para desgracia de Lori, tenía el viento en contra, razón por la que sintió en sus fosas nasales cómo una peste horrible que, se imaginó, le quemaba los vellos de las mismas.

-¡Oiga, maniático! -gritó esta, arrojando con furia derivada de ello una botella de agua vacía que impactó sobre la nuca del corredor- ¡Nunca haga eso frente a las damas!

El sujeto, que ahora sí atendió a la agresión, regresó sobre sus pasos luego de haber tomado el improvisado proyectil. Molesto, se lo dio a Lori en las manos.

-Escúcheme bien, señora. Le puedo perdonar que se tire un gas frente a su hija -expresó el corredor-, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia le enseñe a tirar basura en la vía pública, y menos a agredir a un oficial de policía en su día libre.

-No sabía que usted es policía -dijo evasiva Lori-. Y-y-yo…

-Tiene suerte de que el oficial Otot -añadió el corredor, señalando a un colega de origen filipino- se distraiga cuando come, pero le daré una recomendación. Nunca vuelva a hacer eso, o yo mismo me encargaré de que termine su embarazo en prisión. ¿Le quedó claro? -asintió Lori con nerviosismo- Bien. Ahora, será mejor que se vayan. En su estado, no puede salir por mucho tiempo.

Viendo cómo se marchaba, Lori no pudo sino bajar la mirada. A pesar de los años, sigue queriendo evadir responsabilidad sobre sus problemas de gases. Al menos, los que atañen directamente a las flatulencias.

Ronnie Anne no cree lo que escucha. Lincoln le hizo saber que Loan ni siquiera moja la cama desde hace tiempo, y el que sepa que Leia siempre intenta separarlo de quien sea le parece algo enfermizo.

Si le negó a su sobrina un helado, había sido en parte por la hora, pero también en parte porque le vino el antojo de helado con sabor a chocomenta con gomitas de pepino. No le gusta la menta, pero el pepino en dulce le pareció aberrante hasta haber probado unas gomitas con relleno picante. Era, pues, una apetencia que debía contenerse de probar.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea dejar a Lori con Leia? -cuestionó la latina, sosteniendo una botella con ponche de frutas.

-¿Bromeas? -rió Lincoln, sosteniendo en una mano una charola con dos vasos de malteada-. Lori puede manejarse con ella.

-¿Teniendo un embarazo de riesgo?

-No pensé en eso -dijo el peliblanco luego de dar un trago generoso a su bebida-. Olvidé que con Loan hubo días que se puso realmente violenta.

-No me convence, torpe.

-¿No te convence? Pues te invito a que veas esa cicatriz en el pezón la próxima vez que nos bañemos juntos.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Me arrojó un disco roto cuando salí del baño en el tercer mes.

-¿Eso fue todo? -preguntó Ronnie de nueva cuenta, riendo en el proceso- Pensé que fue cierta compañera de cuarto en la universidad.

-Las pocas veces que la veía me recordaba que fue mi culpa -narró Lincoln, caminando hacia la banca donde Lori está sentada y evitando recordar la única noche que Penelope le propuso invitarlo a un trío con Clyde-. Mamá llegó a pensar que el embarazo la afectó mucho. No dejó pasar ni siquiera a Leni cada vez que iba a casa, y las cosas entre nosotros, bueno… ya lo has visto. Casi me rompió un brazo cuando le sugerí que el idiota hijo de Rusty no era apto para quedarse con Loan.

-Eso sacas por querer dar tu opinión, perdedor.

-¿Cómo los gases que me provoca tu pozole?

-Eres un idiota.

-El idiota con el que te casaste.

-Nunca te cansas de eso, ¿verdad?

-Si quieres, pido una cita con la doctora T para mi.

El sonido de un teléfono rompió la situación. Deteniéndose, Lincoln se percató de que tenía sendas llamadas perdidas de las gemelas y de la propia psicóloga, además de un mensaje de voz de ésta última.

-_¿Señor Loud?_ -oyeron ambos el mensaje de la doctora Trubisky- _Habla Gail. Necesito que Loan esté en casa a las 4:25, y quiero que Loan esté con ustedes porque debemos discutir algo con ella sobre sus recientes problemas._

-¿Y para qué nos quiere? -preguntó Ronnie Anne una vez que cesó el audio.

-Si es sobre Loan, debe ser algo serio.

Con el tiempo contado, fueron a donde Lori y Leia. La rubia sudaba por algo que debió de haber pasado, mientras que Leia luce un tanto asqueada.

-No voy a preguntar nada -dijo Lincoln, un tanto apremiado.

-Un señor maleducado se tiró un gas frente a nosotras -lloró Leia, visiblemente afectada por el incidente.

-No me hagan hablar de eso -secundó terminante Lori, antes de sonar poco convincente-. De repente no me siento bien, ¿saben?

-Podemos buscar un taxi -ofreció Lincoln.

-Mientras más rápido nos vayamos, mejor -secundó Ronnie Anne, compadeciendo a su concuña al pasarle una botella con agua que esta apuró sin pensarlo hasta dejar la misma a la mitad.

Por una vez, Leia vio cómo su tío se tomaba su tiempo para atender a sus tías. Atenciones que, siendo inocente en ciertas materias en deferencia a su edad, debía recibir de él.

~o~

La última parada antes de ir al hotel y regresar a casa, para su suerte fue un restaurante italiano. No parecía ser un lugar que ella debiera frecuentar, dado que es más un sitio de aspecto que sólo un americano juraría y perjuraría que es ciento por ciento italiano. Tapizado en un tono pistache, con guías de las que colgaban banderines italianos y con cestos de mimbre con palitos de pan en las mesas y las cabinas de las paredes y el aparador. Si a un estadounidense el nombre de _Enzo's_ (montado sobre una tabla blanca a semejanza de una mesa a reventar con luces de neón) no le parece italiano, pensó la joven, no sabe qué demonios lo sería.

Tuvo que guardar su ropa. Lola le hizo vestir un conjunto más fresco, consistente en un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera, una blusa celeste y, habiendo pasado después a una estética, una trenza francesa con extensiones de su mismo color de cabello. El deportivo con el que se fue a dormir la víspera, el suéter y la blusa de manga corta tendrán que esperar a que llegue a casa, importando un comino si su familia le insiste en que salga a buscar un trabajo antes de afrontar su último año de preparatoria.

-Necesito que busques los baños -ordenó Lola, autoritaria-. No quiero que tengas que ver mugre en las uñas antes de comer.

-Tampoco perder la oportunidad de ver a quién te llevas allí -murmuró Loan con malestar demasiado bien contenido.

-¿Dijiste algo? -inquirió Lola, arqueando un ojo.

-¿Reviso si hay cubre-asientos para el retrete? -corrigió la adolescente.

-No hace falta. Conozco muy bien el lugar. ¡Anda! Ve a buscarlos y te lavas.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, no podía creerlo. No es que la comida italiana le guste especialmente, pero que su tía la trate como una retrasada es algo que no sentía desde que le enviaron un mensaje por demás ofensivo en un foro hace ya cinco años.

Molesta, dio con el baño, al lado del área de juegos, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así. Un par de mesas de aire, otra de fútbol de mesa y, lo que le llamó la atención, un par de consolas con dispositivos Nerveplay.

Había cifrado ciertas esperanzas en aquél tipo de consola. Se trataba de un conjunto de casco de realidad virtual con guanteletes de apoyo con el sello de Octware, una empresa al borde de la bancarrota por una serie de comas inducidos por alguna razón que, honestamente, le importan un comino. Títulos relanzados de viejos clásicos como _Grinds of Battle_, _Damnation_ y _Spear Art Online_ y nuevos como _Rise of Swords_ y _Full Deck: Endgame_ tenían ya un sistema de emulador que incluso permitía al jugador vivir la experiencia de verse en las mismas situaciones que el protagonista o el personaje a elegir.

Junto al área de juegos, pudo comprobar que estaban los baños. La única ocasión que Lola los invitó a comer allí con motivo del primer cumpleaños de Leia no se sintió bien, motivo por el que no asistió. Su tía lo compensó yendo de visita, y toda la tarde fue una pesadilla al ser otro de sus "proyectos de embellecimiento de sapos".

"Tal vez no le haga daño que juegue un poco", pensó antes de probarse uno de los equipos.

Había elegido _Mega Turbo Brawlers: Boiled Vengeance_, título que había salido cuando su padre aún cursaba la secundaria.

No distaba mucho de ser un simulador de pelea como con la Wii en sus primeros tiempos. Los guanteletes se ajustaron a sus manos, por lo que tuvo una ligera sensación de rigidez a la que tardaría un poco en acostumbrarse. El visor en el casco, no obstante, le quedó a la medida.

Usando movimientos de sus mano, no le tomó mucho tiempo improvisar un personaje propio al que dejó sin nombre, y en menos de dos minutos ya se encontraba apaleando a Muscle Fish en el modo Historia.

No le fue fácil adaptarse, pero a los diez minutos ya se manejó con soltura. Un movimiento de los meñiques y asestaba un combo de patadas. Medios y anulares, movimientos omnilaterales, mientras que los índices en solitario permiten pausar y configurar. Agitando los puños, el movimiento se transmitía directo al personaje.

5, 7, 13 golpes… y Shitty Lobster, el jefe del quinto piso de trece ya estaba acabado. En pantalla, el crustáceo había sido arrojado de un combo golpe-patada-golpe-patada-patada ascendente a una olla con agua hirviendo.

-¡Toma ese baño, marisco de segunda! -gritó Loan, celebrando con golpes al aire y aullando, sin darse cuenta de que su puño izquierdo encontró un blanco sin querer... el rostro de Lola.

Quitándose el dispositivo, pronto se dio cuenta de su error. Por lo regular, siempre que lo hace se limita a saltar, pero esta vez no se midió. Noqueada por el golpe, Lola quedó sobre su espalda, con las piernas un tanto abiertas y los brazos extendidos, luciendo un buen ojo morado.

Se maldijo al menos una docena de veces. Nunca había golpeado a nadie en toda su vida, y la primera vez tenía que ser una de sus tías, y no sólo eso, sino una de las más desagradables para ella. La que podía desatar una venganza inimaginable con todo el poder que cree tener. Abrumada por la sola idea de tener que ir a prisión por agredirla, empezó a hiperventilarse como nunca en toda su vida, ante la mirada de varios de los comensales.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -preguntó el dueño del establecimiento, un delgado hombre con un bigote muy tupido de tez bronceada.

-Esa chica la golpeó -dijo uno de los testigos.

-Le dije que quitara esos juegos del demonio -secundó una anciana de cara agria-, hacen violentos a los jóvenes.

-¡Es cierto! Yo la vi darle un par de golpes a esa pobre mujer.

-Qué vergüenza…

-Pobre chica, sus padres deben ser unos desobligados.

Todas las acusaciones, señalamientos y reproches se estaban acumulando en su mente. Loan ya se sentía mal por haber dado ese infortunado golpe y ahora debe afrontar sola esa carga. Siente la sangre agolparse en su pecho, el sudor frío en la frente y todo sonido procedente de aquellas bocas, toda mirada sobre ella, se funden en una verdadera crisis nerviosa.

-Deben llamar a la policía -espetó una mujer muy robusta.

-¡Cállese! -susurró Loan, soportando a duras penas.

-¡No me diga qué hacer, antes de que me golpeé! -dijo cortante aquella mujer- Debería darle vergüenza haber golpeado a su madre.

-Por favor, ¡cierre la boca…!

-En lo que a mí concierne, no es mas que una maldita…

-¡CÁLLESE DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA SEA!

Asustados, muchos de los comensales se apartaron, dando a la adolescente paso franco en su carrera. Necesitaba despejarse, y aquél lugar ya no era opción.

~o~

Sentados en la sala de Lori, definitivamente no saben qué hacer. Hace dos horas que Gail se había ido al no poder encontrar a Loan, y frente a la tercia Lana estaba mascando algo de tabaco. El olor y el sabor no le gustan, pero el portero se lo facilitó para que pudiera mascar algo mientras esperan a Lola. A su lado, Leia no dejaba de atacar un sundae que la mayor denlas gemelas improvisó. Al menos, comprendieron los anfitriones, su sobrina está más que tranquila, por no decir feliz, sin causar ya problemas de ningún tipo.

Ya de por sí están preocupados. Lana porque tiene un pequeño ajuste de cuentas por lo de su transporte, mientras que Lori, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne no saben nada de Loan, ya que la mayor de las gemelas les trajo el equipaje con el que Loan salió, teléfono incluido. En la estufa, la comida incluso ya se había enfriado.

Incómodos, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. Para Lori, era mejor así, al menos hasta que escuchó el timbre del teléfono de Lana.

-¿Qué… fue lo que hiciste? -preguntó Lana, conteniendo su furia.

-_¿Señorita Loud?_ -contestó una voz femenil al otro lado de la línea.

-Ah, bueno… depende de quién. ¿Lynn, Lana, Lola…?

-_Busco a cualquier Loud que conozca a Lola Loud y Loan Santiago-Loud_ -corrigió la voz-_. ¿Las conoce?_

-Mi gemela y mi sobrina -aclaró la mecánica.

-_Entonces venga por ellas a la oficina del Departamento de Policía de Detroit. Pagaron la fianza, pero un Maserati ya fue remitido a corralón._

-¡¿Qué?!

Como si todo fuera parte de un mal chiste, Loan estaba peor de irreconocible que la última ocasión que Lola quiso darle un cambio de look. Había pasado por uno, sí. Pero para cuando la encontraron en un parque cercano, costó mucho trabajo bajarla de un nogal bastante añoso para que pudiera explicar por qué demonios golpeó a su tía.

El trayecto a casa fue en completo silencio. Lana estaba sentada junto a Loan, intentando calmarla. Lola yacía apenas despierta en el asiento trasero, mientras que Lincoln y Bobby, al frente luego de haber sido interceptado en el vestíbulo antes de salir a Detroit, apenas se dirigían alguna que otra mirada nerviosa.

-No te educamos para que golpearas a la familia como lo hiciste -sermoneó Bobby, rompiendo el silencio mientras conduce-. El jefe de la estación me dijo que debiste quedarte y hacerte responsable de tu tía y…

-Tuvo un día difícil -dijo cortante Lana-. ¿No puedes notarlo o qué?

-Pues discúlpame por tratar de educar a mi hija como puedo -gruñó Bobby-. Además, ¿por qué te interesa cómo lo hago?

-Uy, perdón. No sabía que te ofenderías tan rápido -murmuró Lola, cansada del asunto.

-Miren, no quiero ser molesto -interrumpió Lincoln-, pero mejor nadie diga nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Sorprendidos, ambos se callaron frente al inusual despliegue de autoridad de Lincoln.

-P-papá… -dijo Loan en voz baja, sin saber a quién dirigirse.

-Necesito silencio, por favor -contestó Lincoln, robándole a su concuño y amante la palabra-. Todavía no puedo creer que golpeaste a tu tía y pudieras trepar a un árbol.

-Está bien -susurró la adolescente, temiendo que las cosas se pongan peor de lo que ya estaban.

En cuanto bajaron, Loan de inmediato se ofreció a ayudar a Lana a cargar con Lola, pero esta última se negó en redondo aduciendo a que podía hacerlo sin ayuda. Dicho gesto no pasó por alto para ambos varones, que decidieron callar.

Lo mismo Artie Dombrowski, el portero del edificio, que los pocos de los vecinos que recién llegaban de sus trabajos contemplaban a la comitiva. No es que los Loud les agradasen realmente, pero el hecho de que algo gordo sucedió con Loan les pareció algo sobre lo que era mejor chismorrear a gusto. Tan mal se siente Loan que prefiere bajar la cabeza.

Su primer antecedente penal. Fantástico.

.

Afinó los últimos detalles. Su creación está lista.

Desde que sus tíos le dijeron que irían por su madre, le quedó claro que debía esperar a que Lori se descuide para terminar con los últimos detalles. Por eso, en cuanto esta fue al baño y Ronnie Anne fue a buscar algo en el refrigerador para la cena, aprovechó para volver a su máximo trabajo manual. Le costó incluso un par de horas de su sueño de belleza y otra media para terminar con ello.

Una capa de pintura acrílica nacarada que Bobby tenía de la clase de arte de Loan, y terminó. Ahora, todo es cosa de dejar que seque. Y también, de salir en el momento adecuado, mismo que ya había pasado.

-Ve a tu habitación -oyó a Lori, calmada tras la puerta.

Crispada por los nervios, no supo bien qué hacer. De todos los instantes en que pudieron llegar, tenían que hacerlo justo en ese. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar uno de los aburridos cómics de su prima y echarse a la cama como si tal fuera la cosa.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta, Leia se sorprendió de ver a aquella extraña adolescente. Vestida, bien depilada, con el maquillaje corrido pero por lo demás toda una hermosa mujer. Llegó a preguntarse si, de verdad, Loan es hija de algún amorío de su tía más mayor con un apuesto modelo.

A trompicones, Loan se echó sobre su cama sin reparar en que esta ya estaba ocupada.

-¿Por qué haces eso, estúpida? -exclamó neurótica Leia.

-Es m-mi habi-bitación -jadeó nerviosa Loan, quitándole a la invasora su almohada.

-¿No sabes que debes tratar bien a tus invitados?

Sin responder, Loan decidió levantarse y buscar su diadema, un control para la Xbox Infinity y, lo más importante, un juego. Tomó una de las cajas y, por extraño que le pareciera, no encontró nada. Repitió la acción, incluso con las ediciones Diamante, y no había nada. Todas las cajas estaban vacías.

-¿Dónde están? -preguntó frenética- ¡¿Dónde están mis juegos?!

-No sé de qué hablas -respondió desdeñosa Leia, viendo más las viñetas sólo pprque le parecen dibujadas con los pies por un niño.

-¡Mis videojuegos! -aclaró la adolescente- ¡Los tenía por orden y dentro de sus cajas! ¡¿Dónde están!

-¿Esos discos bonitos que tenías allí? -dijo la niña, fingiendo toda inocencia.

-¡Sí! ¡Esos!

-Creí que ya no servían, así que los convertí en un hermoso vestido.

Con semejante teatralidad, Leia se levantó y fue a la silla del escritorio de la pieza. Pintados en una tonalidad de rosa bastante chillón, todos y cada uno de los discos habían sido cortados, limados, agujereados, cosidos y pintados en un atuendo que, sin más, Leia cometió el error de alzarlo y mostrárselo..

-¿No te parece divino? -preguntó hiriente Leia, plenamente consciente de su acción.

Esperando una reacción tan clásica de ella, Leia sólo quería sentarse a ver, como Nerón en su tiempo, cómo era que Loan se deshiciera en llanto. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Lo que no sabe, lo que Loan tuvo que padecer en menos de veinticuatro horas, al fin cobró factura. Los insultos recibidos en el negocio de Lana, el secuestro del que Lola fue autora, los tratos en el spa, las acusaciones de que fue objeto, su reciente experiencia en aquella estación de policía de Detroit, todo ello hizo que su día fuera una verdadera mierda. Ver su santuario totalmente profanado, con sus juegos vueltos un horroroso vestido, fue la cereza amarga de un pastel amargo. Y no sólo fueron sus juegos, sino que también eran algunos que su padre biológico le regaló y los discos que le confió la psicóloga. Por primera vez, en serio, quiso que todo tuviera un perfecto equilibrio.

-¿Tienes idea -preguntó casi inhumana Loan, al ver el vestido que Leia hizo con sus juegos- de todo el trabajo que a mamá y a mí nos costó conseguir todos mis juegos? ¿Tienes idea de que te metiste con mis cosas?

-Poca cosa -silbó despectiva Leia.

-Algunos de esos juegos eran ediciones Diamante -continuó la adolescente, tomando su puño para tronar sus nudillos-. Todos ellos ediciones de lujo que sólo sacaba el día de mi cumpleaños… _¡Y LOS VOLVISTE MIERDA, PEQUEÑA ZORRA INMUNDA!_

Todos los abusos solapados, todas las estafas de las que Leia le hizo víctima, las fue contando junto con los recientes sucesos. La venta de chocolate caliente del invierno pasado en que modeló en traje de baño para promocionar la bebida, la venta de pasteles de Pascua y su pago inexistente, el 4 de julio del año pasado… todos y cada uno de sus atropellos los fue concentrando en su mente. Y tiene a la responsable justo enfrente suyo, casi indefensa. Un escalofrío recorrió la infantil espalda de la niña, probando por primera vez el terror que una persona, cualquiera, puede inspirar.

-Mi-mira, primita -dijo temblorosa Leia-, t-te puedo p-pagar tus juegos…

-Oh, no. Ya no quiero tu dinero, duende -dijo amenazante, casi gutural-. Yo… quiero…

Por fin, Leia conocería el dolor en su forma más pura. Antes de que pudiera huir, sus piernas no le respondieron. Loan aprovechó eso para tirar de su chaleco y colocar con una rudeza impropia de ella a la niña sobre su muslo izquierdo, cuidando que sus posaderas quedaran bien expuestas.

Con gesto tenebroso, la gamer alzó su mano. Leia, por fin, conoció el dolor en cuanto Loan dejó caer su sentencia, y sus súplicas y lloriqueos no evitaron que, sobre su humanidad, cayera algo que nunca imaginó que le pasaría en la vida.

-… paz.

.

Con gesto casi indolente, sentados todos a la mesa del comedor, Lola le extendió el recibo a Bobby. Sabiendo que Lori debe estar tranquila por el riesgo de perder al feto dentro de ella, trató de sonar lo más amable que puede mientras ve a Loan correr hacia las habitaciones del departamento.

-Voy a pasar por alto lo del spa -dijo, sin remordimiento.

-¡¿Y a qué rayos la llevaste a un spa?! -gritó molesta Lori.

-Sabes que Loan es bella, y eso no puedes negarlo -respondió con ensayada amabilidad-. No tienes qué agradecerme.

-Siempre pensando en ti antes que en otros -murmuró Lincoln.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que siempre crees pensar en el resto del mundo cuando te avergüenza admitir que la gente "menos agraciada" es familia tuya -respondió Lincoln, retador-. Siempre nos has hecho eso a casi todos. Si no es Loan, dices que Lori llegaría tarde a una fiesta después de que la saludaras cinco minutos antes. Si no es Lori, somos Lucy o Lana o yo aunque nos presentes como tus primos con esas huecas alimañas que tienes por amigas. ¿O qué me dices de Lily cuando Leni le ayudó a abrir su galería?

-Lo entiendo -secundó Lori, respaldando a Lincoln-. La última vez que le hiciste ese "favor" -añadió dibujando comillas aéreas- faltó dos semanas a clases y le dije al director que sufrió de varicela. ¡Tuve que decirle que tuvo varicela cuando todos sabían que se le contagió a los tres años! ¡Hice de todo para que Loan cediera y esa fue la única salida que me dejó, dos semanas de escuela en casa!

-No me sorprende -bufó Lola-. Desde que ese depravado le puso las manos encima, le has prestado más atención. Antes sólo la golpeabas o la ignorabas por irte de borrachera los viernes. Bravo por la madre del año.

-Al menos no malcriamos a Loan como tú lo haces con Leia -desafió Lori, apretando un puño en el brazo de Bobby.

-Mejor me voy a encender el auto -dijo evasiva Lana-. Suena a que es algo desagra…

-Siéntate, Lana -ordenó la menor de las gemelas. Lana solo se sentó en el sillón de la sala-. Ustedes educan a Loan sólo para que el mundo no se las devuelva en una caja de regalo. Yo me esfuerzo para que Leia lo tenga en su bolso y le de bocados cuando se le antoje.

-Así no funciona el sistema -dijo Lincoln, sopesando sus opciones-. Lori y Roberto hacen lo que…

-¿Qué vas a saber tú si no tienes hijos? -cuestionó retórica Lola, antes de externar un cambio de parecer- Ah… ¡Es cierto! Ignoraste deliberadamente a una de tus…

-_¡SUÉLTAME!_

El chillido de Leia, procedente de la habitación de Loan, encendió los focos rojos. Corriendo, andando rápido en el caso de las embarazadas, se dirigieron a la habitación de la adolescente, solo para encontrarse con un cuadro que distaba de todo cuanto les enseñaron en casa sobre crianza.

-¡Auxilio, mamá! -lloró desesperada Leia, clamando por piedad- ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero a mi mamita! ¡Mamá! ¡Ay, perdóname! ¡Mami! ¡No por favor! ¡Ya! ¡me duele mucho! ¡Lo siento!

Con cada segundo que pasaba, Lola perdía color en su rostro al igual que el resto. Ante todos, Loan tenia la cara desfigurada por la más negra cólera, soltando con su mano derecha una serie de azotes sobre los glúteos de Leia. Ya no era la timorata chica de la que se podían aprovechar, al menos de momento, sino que era una figura indolente e implacable que podría hacer temblar al más mastodóntico miembro de la defensa del equipo de fútbol.

-¡Eres una…! -reaccionó Lola, queriendo irse sobre Loan para ajustar cuentas mas algo la detuvo.

-No… interrumpas -cortó Lori, sujetando con fría calma a Lola por el brazo-.

-¡Pero Loan! ¡Ella…!

-Es algo entre ellas -volvió a cortar Lori-. Ya hablaré con Loan cuando te vayas, pero quiero hablar contigo y dejar las cosas en claro. Y ustedes cuatro -se dirigió ahora a sus hermanos, marido y concuñada-, terminó la función. Cuando suelte a Leia, ella buscará a Lola. Hasta entonces, los quiero fuera de esto. ¡¿Les quedó claro?!

Viendo que esa era una resolución irrevocable, tanto Loud como Santiago asintieron. Bobby, más que nadie, sabía que lo que se vendría entre hermanas es algo demasiado serio como para pasar por un sándwich siquiera.

-De hecho -agregó Lori, antes de que su marido se metiera a la recámara-, Roberto, comedor. Ahora.

"Puta madre", pensó este, cerrando la puerta y haciendo privado el dantesco espectáculo.

De regreso al comedor, Lola se sentó de mala gana. Lori y Bobby, por su lado, se quedaron uno junto al otro. A estas alturas, a la mayor los cuidados que su estado requería pasaron a segundo término.

-Quiero dejarte en claro una cosa -empezó Lori-. Odio admitir que Lincoln tenía algo de razón en todo esto, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a tolerar que le pongas un dedo a nuestra hija sólo como tu proyecto personal de embellecimiento. No hables -cortó, apenas viera que Lola abriría la boca para excusarse-. Nunca me gustó que nos restregaras los recibos por los "favores" que le hiciste a Loan, pero la verdad dejé de pelear con ella sobre su aspecto cuando cumplió catorce. Si quiere esconder su cuerpo, si es feliz, lo tengo qué aceptar. Si quiere que un chico menor salga con ella, tengo que hacerme a la idea. Y si, por alguna razón que lo valga quiere cobrarse con alguien que arruinó sus cosas como lo está haciendo, ¿Qué demonios me importa?

-Me importa que… -empezó a responder Lola, siendo de nuevo cortada.

-Te dije una vez que la competencia se haría cada vez más dura conforme crecieras y que no por ello debieras renunciar -continuó Lori, recordando aquella primera derrota de su hermana-. Lo que no te dije nunca es que nunca uses ni enseñes a usar los atajos aunque los conozcas. Y Leia es la prueba de que apenas y escuchaste nada de lo que te dije. Actúan como un par de divas de Hollywood y ni siquiera se molestan en aceptar que algo anda mal con ustedes dos. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

-No.

-Bien, te dejaré con Bobby. Él te dirá cómo puedes compensar a Loan por lo que Leia hizo, empezando por violar el contrato que me enviaste con Lana.

Con dificultad, Lori se levantó de su asiento y fue a su recámara, no sin antes tocar a la puerta de Loan, quien ya había terminado con su justicia particular.

De la pieza, salió una moralmente aplastada niñita rubia. A juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Leia, la culpa no dolía tanto como su trasero, producto de los azotes que Loan le dio. Lo último que vio Lola fue a su retoño correr hacia ella mientras que Loan era abrazada por Lori sobre los hombros y entrada a la recámara.

-Comprenderás que esto no es fácil para nadie en esta casa -habló Bobby, no menos molesto que Lori-. Lo que pasó entre Leia y Loan no es algo que quiero aceptar que pasó, pero es algo que mi bebé sufrió y lloró.

-¿Y que hay de Leia? -retó Lola- ¿Qué hay de mi ojo?

-Eso no viene a cuento -contestó el latino con fuerza-. Te lo voy a hacer fácil… serán $11,000 dólares.

-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! ¿Quieres que de verdad les de ese dinero en préstamo?

-No seas tan rapaz, aunque eso de verdad te queda -ironizó Bobby, sonando tan hiriente como pocas veces-. No te estoy pidiendo un préstamo, no te pido caridad. Sólo digamos que te sé cosas. Cosas por las que te estoy pidiendo un soborno.

-Eres un cabrón para pedirme eso, hijo de…

-¿Cómo que chantajeaste en la tina a Lincoln para guardarte que él es el padre de Loan? ¿O que Leia es lo que salió de ese… chantaje?

Atrapada, nunca pensó en que estaría entre la espada y la pared. Siempre consideró que aquella noche estuvo segura de que todos dormían para citar a Lincoln en su propio baño, sacarle la verdad sobre Loan y hacerle pagar con sexo para mantener la boca cerrada. Si ella tuvo motivos para guardarse ese secreto, lo más razonable era que, luego de esa noche movida, Lincoln procurase evitarla a ella tanto cómo él no quisiera usar "chantaje" en una oración en ese preciso momento.

-Verás, una cosa es que nos dejes a Leia hasta que se resuelva su problema de plagas -continuó-, y otra que tú vengas a mi casa a restregarnos lo que pagas por maltratar a mi hija. No seré su padre de sangre, pero igual la quiero. Así que esto es lo que haremos. Le aceptaré a Lana que arregle la van de Lori, pero también necesito pagar algunas deudas de juego en el trabajo, preparar una cesárea por si acaso algo le llegara a pasar a tu hermana… además de que le debo a Lincoln un par de cientos por la gasolina, que quiero comprarle a Nie-nie una bicicleta para cuando se recupere de su embarazo… y, si me apetece, para ir los cuatro a un fin de semana de campamento, todo eso a cambio de que yo no abra la boca. Así que… ¿tenemos un trato?

Lívida por la ira, Lola se limitó a sacar su chequera. No puede negar que le va bien, pero eso supera por mucho su ingreso semanal neto, y quizás torturar a Lana le sirva como un amargo consuelo.

En la habitación del bebé que antes era el estudio de Lori, Lana prefirió usar unos audífonos y escuchar música hasta caer dormida. En cuanto a Ronnie Anne y Lincoln, fieles a la vieja manía familiar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, dejaron de lado el chisme en cuanto ella escuchó lo que no quería escuchar.

-Así que Leia también es tu hija -dijo molesta ella.

-Te juro que yo no sabía -se excusó él-. Además, Lola siempre presumía al menos de haber salido con…

-Quiero escuchar los detalles -replicó Ronnie, empezando a concebir un castigo acorde a lo que él tenga que decirle-. Tengo toda la noche.

Estaba claro que su juego de bridge empezará y terminará sin él.

~o~

El verano pasó mucho más rápido de lo que Loan quiso admitir. Era el primer día de clases, no había pisado el consultorio de la doctora Trubisky en lo que quedó de las vacaciones y, para decirlo en términos prácticos, estaba machacada por las exigencias de su nuevo empleo como nodriza.

-Y recuerda, cariño -terminó Lincoln, una vez que le diera una pequeña charla motivacional con voz un tanto nasal, producto de noches de dormir afuera-. Si necesitas hablar con la doctora Trubisky, me esperas en el estacionamiento, no en el gimnasio.

-Si, pa… tío -respondió desanimada Loan, viendo que se detenían en una zona transitada.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-Bueno, este… sólo quiero saber cómo está Luke.

-Sabes que no puedo hablar de los hijos de mis amigos -vaciló Lincoln, cediendo un poco-. Al cuerno. Le dije a su papá que lo que pasó fue un accidente, y me dijo que podías ir a visitarlo… siempre que tus madres o yo estemos contigo. No lo dijo de esa forma, pero ya me entiendes.

Con un abrazo corto y, con el ánimo apenas más alto de lo usual, se despidió de Lincoln. De verdad odiaría encontrarse con Chantal y escuchar que su verano fue mucho mejor que el suyo. De verdad no quería algo así.

Queriendo evitar pensar en cualquier cosa, no pudo evitar hacerlo en que su verano fue una válvula de escape desde la azotaina que le propinó a Leia. Hace tres semanas, Héctor vino al mundo por parte de su madre. Y apenas tres días atrás, un par de mellizos, Reina y Roberto. Debido a ello, su prima, o mejor dicho media hermana, tuvo que irse realmente asustada.

Al respecto, Ronnie Anne fue muy clara. Tanto ella como Lori no pasaron ese incidente por alto aunque se lo perdonaron porque compensó la salida, el tratamiento que le dieron y el hecho de que se la llevaron sin avisar a nadie. Y a su padre no le fue nada bien por ceder al chantaje, durmiendo fuera. Lo rescatable es que al menos, ya puede desayunar en forma con la familia.

-¡Cuída tus pasos, torp…! -dijo la voz de la doctora Trubisky en cuanto chocó con ella sin darse cuenta- ¿Loan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-E-estudio aquí, doc -contestó escueta la joven-. ¿Y u-ust-ted?

-El reo por el que obtuve los discos que te di, bueno, fue ejecutado a la semana porque atacó a un reo -respondió Gail-. Todo un desperdicio, pero la vida sigue.

-¿Por qué un desperdicio? -insistió la rubia.

-Era interesante hablar con él -respondió de nueva cuenta la terapeuta-. Estaba sentenciado a perpetua por… amar más allá de lo debido a su familia aunque esta lo rechazara.

Por un instante, Loan quiso reír. Lo intentó, pero una parte de su cerebro armó el rompecabezas. Eran nada menos que videos de violaciones incestuosas a menores

El resultado de ello, un desmayo involuntario.

Gail, como si nada, sacó su teléfono.

-Señora Santiago -llamó sin recato-, ¿cree que podamos vernos en la enfermería? Loan… digamos que recibió una mala noticia.

~Ø~

**Bueno, aquí el fin de estre three-shot.**

**Al menos tuve un par de ideas extra para terminarlo. Una invasión como la que originó este desastre, una fumigación del edificio y una noche interesante con Lana de por medio fueron consideradas, pero... no sé por qué tuve que ver ese capítulo de _Malcolm in the middle_, el de la visita de los padres de Lois. Rayos, incluso un cameo de la acosadora se habría visto mejor. Bieno, aquí estamos.**

**En una nota no tan personal, si. Ya conocen mi normativa para esta temporada.**

**Respondiendo...**

**_J0nas Nagera_, debo recalcar que la Anwar de este universo, pese a ser la misma, tuvo un contexto diferente. Tal vez haga una historia-puente, sólo para explicar cómo fue que llegó a su vida en dicho universo. Y para desarrollarla un poco más. Lo malo (para Lola) es que aquél medio no le sirvió tan bien porque no había sacado todo el chisme.**

**No te guardes opiniones, porque es un hecho que Leia al fin tendrá un fuerte trauma por eso, si me decido a una tercera y última parte. Saludos hasta San Huichito de la Montaña Rica.**

**Respuesta a la PD: ¿Julian? Él sería mucho más escrupuloso. Y a Henrietta, pues… ella sí sería mucho peor de lo que sugieres.**

**_Kennedy G. Barnfield_ (ex-_Mr G_), realmente no se a qué te refieres con lo de la suerte. Que Gail conozca a Lori de años es una cosa. Lo que es evidente es que tomé lo que pude del head-canon existente de Leia y, a decir verdad, hay pocas cosas buenas de ella, todas menguadas por lo malo. Si un personaje es prototípico de ella, tendría que verme Rugrats de nuevo… aunque siento mucho lo que tuvo que pasarle a manos de Loan Manomartillo. Gracias por el apoyo, y debo admitir que tu ranking de la Casa de la Risa es algo raro de ver. Saludos.**

**Pd: no soy quién para criticar seudónimos, pero ya antes había un Kennedy (el bueno de _Johnny Ficker_… buen trabajo el suyo, aunque no lo he leído últimamente). Empero, si te sienta mejor, no veo por qué no debas usarlo.**

**Por hoy, se baja el telón.**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**


End file.
